Scooby 2 Gang
by AriellaRose
Summary: Ok people this is about the next scooby gang in Sunnydale. This is a bit of a crossover...and NO they aren't related to anyone form the orginail gang, but very simaliar, but there is some of the first big bads and white hats in this, please R/R.
1. Chapter One

Scooby 2 Gang  
  
Chapter One  
  
Sara stepped off the plane with her backpack on her shoulder; she picked   
up her two suitcases. She then found a bench and sat down and pulled out a   
cell phone. She dialed her Cousin Liz's home number.   
  
Liz: Heys o.   
  
Sara: Liz?   
  
Liz: Sara?   
  
Sara: Yeah it's me. Guess where I am right now?   
  
Liz: You in Paris.   
  
Sara: No I'm at the Sunnydale airport.   
  
Liz: Holy crap! What the hell are you doing here?   
  
Sara: Well my parentals told me that I'm going to be going to school here   
this year because I got kicked out of crappy Manchester schools.   
  
Liz: Sweetness! My parentals are picking you up aren't they!?!   
  
Sara: Yeah! In fact I see them in the crowd already.   
  
Liz: In that case I'll talk to you when you get here.   
  
Sara: Dido!   
  
Liz: Odious!   
  
Sara: Bye in French.   
  
Sara hangs up the phone just as her Aunt Liza and Uncle Charles show up.   
They welcomed her with hugs and all that crap. Then she's drove to her new   
home. Liz is standing on the porch smiling. Sara gets out of the van quickly   
and walks up to Liz and gives her a hug.   
  
"What's wrong?" Liz asks.   
  
"Nothing." Sara replies.   
  
"No really somethings off/different 'bout you and I wanna know what it   
is."   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"Fine whatever you say." Liz sighs. Sara gets her backpack and suitcases   
from the van with Uncle Charles's help. "I'll show you your room." Sara   
follows Liz up two sprial stairs onto the third and last floor in the house. There are three rooms on this floor. Liz shows Sara to the empty one.   
  
"Welcome to your new room decorate as you please. My room is the one with the door that says Liz's room and no parentals aloud and all must knock before entering unless you are Zach, Brian, or Sara. Well I'll add Sara now."   
  
"Good." Sara put her two suitcases on the floor by her bed and threw her   
backpack on her bed. "So what's the other room?"   
  
"That is the weird room as I like to call it. It has my drum set two   
computers and a huge stereo in it. You can put whatever in it to." Liz leaned   
back against the wall.   
  
"Cool. When does school start?"   
  
"School stared a while ago. But you lucked out because you arrived during   
spring break. In other words the last semester starts Monday and it is Friday   
I do believe." Liz smiled.   
  
"Oh no what are you thinking?" Sara eyed Liz as if trying to read her   
mind. "You sing right." Liz walks over and sits on Sara's bed; she pulls Sara   
down next to her.   
  
"Maybe. Why?"   
  
"Well are band if playing tomorrow at the bronze and we still need a lead   
singer. Bri's a good backup singer and so am I but we need a lead singer and   
we need one fast."   
  
"Do I get to meet Brian and Zach?"   
  
"Well duh yeah I'll call them and ask 'em to come over tonight if you   
want."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeahs those guys luv me like a lil sister they'd do almost anything for   
me, I think." Liz looked deep in thought.   
  
"Get them over here and what songs do you want me to sing?"   
  
"Thanks you, thank you very, very much." Liz hugged Sara and jumped off   
the bed almost running out of the room. Sara heard Liz slam her door. Sara   
smiled and got up and looked out the window. Her smiled turned to a frown   
when she saw a bleached blond vampire standing on the ground. Her eyes got   
wide, he was the same vampire that had got her suspend in Manchester. He was   
smiling evilly up at her. She stood there almost in a trance she could see his clear blue eyes clearly now. They weren't yellow like she had seen them in Manchester. He mouthed 'dead slayer' to her. She backed up slowly.   
  
"Got 'em Sara." Sara jumped when Liz said that walking into the room.   
She had papers in her hand. "Sara what's wrong?" Sara just looked at the window. Liz walked over and looked down seeing the blonde vampire and full vamp face. She jumped back. "Holy shit! Who/What the hell is that?"   
  
Sara looked again this time he was back in his human face he mouthed 'see you later' and walked away. Sara looked at Liz who was now sitting on Sara's bed with wide eyes. "That was a vampire."   
  
"Are you serious?"   
  
Sara nodded.   
  
"Shit I knew there was something wrong with Sunnydale but   
vampires...shit."   
  
"I know, that's what was bugging me earlier. I'm a slayer and I'm-"   
  
"And I'm the fucking good witch of the west. Who the hell told you all   
this?"   
  
"Liz I'm serious here according to these watchers I'm one the girl in the   
whole world that is sposed to kill the vampires."   
  
"And I'm guessing Sunnydale is full of them!?!" Liz said sarcastically.   
"Yes and it's full of demons."   
  
"Wonderful."   
  
"The watchers told me all of this and then I got kicked out of Manchester."   
  
"Because of vampires."   
  
"Yeah that one you just saw if we wanna be picky. The watchers also told   
me that I'd find my watcher here and that he would be a teacher or something   
like that."   
  
"So you just kill 'em the vamps and demons that is?"   
  
"Yeah I slay them that's why I'm the slayer."   
  
"And I thought it was all fake."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I was looking through books at the school library when I saw one that   
said vampire on the cover and I saw a few witchcraft ones too. When I showed   
the Vamp book to Xander, he's the librarian, he just got wide eyed and told   
me not to tell anyone bout what I found. He looked a little scared too." Liz   
thinks for a minute. "He might be your watcher."   
  
"What?" Sara looks at her confused.   
  
"I heard him and Ozbourne, the back teacher, talking about a new slayer   
and that the watcher council wanted Xander to be the new slayers watcher."   
  
"We should find out more bout him."   
  
"Ryan might be able to hack into the school computers."   
  
"Who's Ryan?"   
  
"He's Brian's cuz."   
  
"Oh! Who would we get into the school though?"   
  
"Remember who you're talking to?'   
  
"Oh right I'm talking to a thief not the good witch of the west."   
  
"Not thief just a lock breaker."   
  
"Right and I totally believe you."   
  
"Of course you do everyone does." Sara laughed at this then Liz started.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Brian, Zach and Ryan stood outside the back doors to the school. Liz and   
Sara walked up to them. "So Liz what's this about?" Brian asked   
  
"Well first of all I found us a singer. Meet my cuz Sara all. Sara this   
all or Brian, Ryan, and Zach." Liz said.   
  
"Hey." Sara stuck her hand out. All the guys shook it. "And the second reason you're here, well at least Ryan right."   
  
"Yeah that's me." Ryan said.   
  
"We're here to break into the school so Ryan can hack into one of the school computers to get info on the school librarian Xander."   
  
"Why do you need info on Xander?" Zach asked.   
  
"It's not personal or anything Zach just need some back ground info and   
we need it on Ozbourne too." Liz answered.   
  
"What?" Brian and Zach said.   
  
"We just need background info on him that's it."   
  
"And how did you two plan on getting into the locked school?" Ryan asked   
folding his arms over his chest.   
  
"I'll break the lock duh." Liz rolled her eyes.   
  
"Your gonna get in some deep shit one of these days Liz. You know that   
right?" Zach smiled.   
  
"I'm a pro at this Zach and if I were to get caught you'd bale me out   
right." Liz made a pouty face at him.   
  
"Well duh." Zach rolled his dark brown eyes.   
  
"Thanks you." Liz kissed his check.   
  
"What I don't get anything?" Bri asked holding his arm out.   
  
Liz walked over to Bri and kissed him on the check as he wrapped his arms   
around her. "Happy?"   
  
"Very."   
  
"Good."   
  
"Can we get into the school now?" Sara asked getting a little jealous of Liz.   
  
"Of course," Liz pulled out a 1-foot piece of wire and got into the   
school in less then two minutes. Her, Zach, and Brian walked in first followed by   
Sara and Ryan. Ryan put a pale arm around Sara who shrugged it off. They walked into the library. Zach, and Brian sat down at the table and Liz sat on top of the table while Ryan sat down at one of the computers. Sara just started looking around.   
  
"So what am I looking for exactly?" Ryan asked starting the computer.   
  
"That's a good question what are you children looking for?" A voice Xander came from the office. They all looked to see Xander standing at the door to his office. "Well is anyone going to answer my question?"   
  
"We were gonna ask you for my cuz's books." Liz stood up.   
  
"Really and why in the middle of a Friday night?" Xander walked over   
so he was looking down at Liz.   
  
"She likes to get ahead when it comes to school." Liz said looking Xander in the eye.   
  
"Could you boys step out for a minute?" Xander asked. Brian, Zach, and Ryan all stood up at the same time and walked out of the library. "You two sit down." Liz sat right down while Sara slowly moved to sit by Liz. "I'm guessing one of you is the new slayer."   
  
Liz and Sara's eyes go wide. "Yeah I am. How'd you know?" Sara said.   
  
"One of my best friends was a slayer. I'm going to be your watcher." Xander smiled then sat in front of Sara. "So what's your name? I already know Liz's and that she's a trouble maker."   
  
"My names Sara."   
  
"Do you know what a watcher is?"   
  
"Sort of. I know that they are sposed to train the slayer and help her when she needs it."   
  
"Right on I dot."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"I'm still confused here." Liz raised her hand and put it down when Xander and Sara looked at her.   
  
Xander sighed. "The slayer is one girl in all the world who has the strength to kill the vamps and demons. Got that?"   
  
Liz rolled her changes shade blue eyes. "Yes."   
  
"And her watcher trains her to kill the vamps and demons and usually tells her how and that crap. Got that?"   
  
"Yes and I'm getting sick of that question. What I don't get is how my cuz here can be the slayer?"   
  
"No one knows why they're the slayer they just are chosen for good reasons. Any more questions?"   
  
"Yes I got one are you fucking serious?" All three turned to see Brian, Zach, and Ryan standing in front of the library doors. Liz could tell that Brian had asked the question.   
  
"Very serious guys." Liz said. All three of their mouths dropped almost in unison too. "Dudes three's no need for that." All mouths shut again almost in unison.   
  
"So can we help?" Zach asked sitting down on Liz's other side.   
  
Xander looked the five of them over then smiled. "I think we have the   
Scooby gang two right here."   
  
"Xander." Tara yelled bursting into the library practically dragging Samo   
in behind her.   
  
Xander stood up and walked in front of the table as Tara walked right up   
to him. "Are students sposed to be in school during spring break?" She asked   
looking at Sara, Liz, Zach, Brian, and Ryan over. Ryan sat down where Xander was and Brian next to him.   
  
Xander looked back at them and then at Samo. "What are you doing here   
Miss Smith?"   
  
Samo looks at Ryan. "Following my brother. I'm Samo." Samo says to Sara.   
"Hi I'm Sara." Sara waved. Samo smiled.   
  
Tara let go of Samo who almost ran to sit down next to Ryan. Tara was   
looking at Xander. "What are they doing here?"   
  
Xander walks behind her and wraps his arms around her. "That girls the   
new slayer." He points at Sara. "That's her troublesome cousin Liz who managed to break the school lock on one of the doors to get them all in there." He points at Liz, who rolled her eyes when he said troublemaker. "That's Zach one of Liz's friends who plays bass according to Oz." Points at Zach. "That's Brian another one of Liz's friends who plays lead guitar according to Oz again." He points at Brian. "That's Ryan a hacker and computer luver like Willow used to be. He's Brian's cousin." He points at Ryan. "That's Samo really smart kid from what I have heard. She's Ryan's little sister." He points at Samo. "Explain enough for you."   
  
"No, what are they all doing here?" Tara almost pouted.   
  
"Well Sara's the new slayer and the rest seem to want to help, remind you of anyone? They were here to hack into the school computers but I caught them   
before Ryan even got on the network."   
  
"That's good I guess. So I'm guessing your going to be her watcher?" Tara   
asked.   
  
"Correct. You're so smart." Xander kissed her forehead.   
  
"And you two are going to make me puke." Liz rolled her eyes. "And who do we remind you of?"   
  
Just then Oz walked into the room. "Xan I got bad news for you and probably Tara too." He stopped when he saw six students sitting at the table.   
  
"What are they doing here?"   
  
Xander rolls his. "The blonde girl Sara is the new slayer and the rest   
are the Scooby gang two. Your probably know all of them."   
  
"I know who they all are but not that much bout Ryan, Samo, and Sara."   
  
Tara sat down next to Zach. "Oz what's the bad news?"   
  
"Oh right the bad news is Spike's back in town." Oz sat down in Tara's   
seat after she jumped up.   
  
"Are you serious? Do you know if he's chipped or not? Why is he back?"   
Tara asked her question quickly.   
  
"Who's Spike?" Liz asked confused.   
  
"Spike is an old friend and evil dude." Xander said putting his hand on   
Tara's shoulders trying to calm her.   
  
"How can he be both?" Samo asked.   
  
"He was evil then he got this chip that didn't let him hurt humans and   
started working with us as a good guy." Xander explained sitting down next to   
Brian with Tara on his lap.   
  
  
"What does he look like?" Sara asked.   
  
"Bleached blonde hair, pale skin, and clear blue eyes." Tara answered.   
  
Liz and Sara gasped at the same time. "Are you serious?" Liz asked her   
eyes a little wide.   
  
Xander nodded. "Why?"   
  
"He's the vamp that got me kicked out of Manchester schools plus me and   
Liz saw him tonight standing out side my window. He was smiling and when Liz   
saw him he was in vamp face and that's how she found out about vamps and   
slayers and all that." Sara explained slowly.   
  
"Oh!" Everyone in the room but Sara and Liz said.   
  
"That bastard must have his chip out." Xander said angrily. "He's gonna   
die for what he did to you Sara and to everyone else he made life a living   
hell for."   
  
"I'm guessing you two have issues?" Liz smiled.   
  
"We've all got issues with him." Tara said quietly.   
  
"So do I get to kill him?" Sara was getting inpatient by the minute.   
  
"You should train first and don't even try to take him on by yourself. Got that?" Xander looked at Sara.   
  
She nodded. Who the hell does he think he is telling me whom I can and can't kill, she thought. She looked at Liz and could tell she was thinking almost the same thing. "So how's this all gonna work?"   
  
"You will come here after school to train and if a certain demon is loose you five can do some research on it and then Sara and whoever is there at the time will kill it. I think that about sum it up for tonight. I'll talk to you all Monday and known of you are to tell a living or non-living soul about this. Is that clear?" Xander almost yelled the last pat. All six students nodded. "Good you can go now." Ryan and Samo were the first to leave followed by Zach and Brian. Sara and Liz stayed until everyone left.   
  
"Did you know about vamps this whole time?" Liz stood up.   
  
"Have ever since I meat Buffy the vampire slayer. But her and some of   
my other friends are dead now." Xander answered. "Me, Oz, and Tara are is   
all that's left of the Scooby gang."   
  
"I'm a werewolf just to let you two no." Oz said smoothly.   
  
"And I'm a Wicca." Tara put her head on Xander's shoulder.  
  
"Cool!" Sara and Liz said.   
  
"You two should get going now. We can talk more about this on Monday."   
Xander said. Sara stood up, her and Liz walked towards the door. "Oh and by   
the way stop by the Magic Shop if you wanna see Tara." With that Sara and Liz   
walked out the doors. "She's gonna be a good one."   
  
"Liz has some power, I can feel it." Tara said standing up.   
  
"I think they're all gonna make Sunnydale more different then Buffy   
ever could." Oz said.   
  
"What makes you say that?" Tara asked.   
  
"Well first of all I can sense that Liz is a witch and always have since the day I meat her and I'm getting a strong in all ways vide off of Sara. Brian is starting to send of some different vides then he used to. Ryan is one computer genius and Samo is one smart kid and Zach is rumored to be one of the best swordsmen of his time." Oz explained.   
  
"Oh!" Xander and Tara said.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Sara and Liz walked the streets of Sunnydale in silence till they were about   
a block from the school. "Today is one weird day in my book." Liz said out of   
no where.   
  
"I agree with you there." Sara said.   
  
"So can you like beat the rock up now?"   
  
"Probably." Sara smiled.   
  
"Not cool I luv the rock so you better not ever beat him up."   
  
"Don't worry just because I can doesn't mean I will."   
  
"Good and-" Liz started but an arm grabbed her around the neck. Sara   
pulled out a stake immediately.   
  
It was Spike and he was smiling. "Well hello slayer. This a friend of   
yours?"   
  
"Spike let her go or I'll beat the shit out of you." Sara threatened.   
  
"Oh but she's so cute. I mean look at her all-helpless and struggling to get away and look at this face", Spike pinched on of Liz's checks, "plus she's got these adorable freckles, I could just eat her up." Spike licked Liz's neck.   
  
"I think I'm gonna puke if he does that again." Liz said making Spike have a tighter grip on her neck.   
  
"Let her go." Sara said again but a little louder.   
  
"You know slayer everyone I meet say that like it has meaning to it. I   
was hoping you were different then everyone else."   
  
"I-"   
  
"Let her go Spike." Xander said putting a crossbow to Spike's heart   
from behind.   
  
"Great it's the butt monkey." Spike didn't move.   
  
"Butt monkey?" Liz questioned.   
  
"It's what he said he wasn't going to be but that never happened."   
  
Spike answered. "This ain't over slayer it's just the begging." He elbowed   
Xander in the stomach with his other hand and then pushed Liz at Sara. They   
all ended up on the ground. Spike disappeared into the night.   
  
"That went well." Liz said getting two glares.   
  
Chapter Two  
  
Sara opened the door to see Zach and Brian; they each had guitar cases.   
Zach's black hair was pointing in all directions while Brian's blonde hair   
was looking perfect like it had last night. Sara was half in her pjs still,   
she had jeans on and the shirt she'd sleep in last night. Her blonde hair   
down and a little tangled. Then she noticed Ryan standing behind them. She   
smiled because she liked Ryan. He had dark gray eyes and dark brown hair that   
was spiked up like it was last night. He would look mysteriously gorgeous if   
he wore black or gray that matched his eyes. "Come on in?"   
  
"Are Liz's parents home?" Zach asked as they followed Sara up the stairs.   
  
"Nope the parentals in Miami till next Sunday." Sara replied.   
  
"So you guys are home by yourselves for a whole week?" Ryan asked.   
  
"Yep and maybe a little more then a week too. The parentals really trust Liz   
and me for some odd reason."   
  
"Lucky. My parents are always on my case but thank god there jobs require   
them to travel a lot." Brian said as they walked into the "weird" room.   
  
"So what am I singing to night?" Sara sat in her computer chair.   
  
"We don't know Liz has the words to the songs." Brian started getting his   
guitar out.   
  
"Where is Liz?" Zach leaned against the wall by the door.   
  
"She's in the shower." Sara spun around in the chair a few times. There was   
silence for a few minutes.   
  
"So is all that slaying stuff real?" They all turned to Samo who was standing   
in the doorway wearing black jeans and a bright green tee.   
  
Sara nodded. "It's all true I'm a slayer, and a slayer is one girl in all the   
world chosen to kill the vampires and demons according to Xander. And Xander   
is my watcher."   
  
"Do you guys know what he meant by Scoobs 2?" Samo sat down on the floor by   
Sara's chair.   
  
"Well he did say we was friends with another slayer maybe they had a few   
close friends who knew about the slaying and called themselves the Scoobs."   
Ryan said.   
  
"That could be-" Bri started.   
  
"Heys all." Liz said as she entered the room. Her rose red hair was still wet   
and in a braid. "What you talkin' about?" She went over and sat at her drum   
set.   
  
"What do you think Xan meant by Scoobs two?" Bri sat between Samo and Liz's   
drum set.   
  
"No clue."   
  
"What songs am I singing?" Sara spun around again.   
  
"These ones." Liz handed Sara about 15 sheets of paper.   
  
"This is it?" She looked through them.   
  
"We're only playing for an hour and it's going to be early." Ryan said.   
  
"Oks who all plays what in this band?" Sara was a little confused.   
  
"I play drum if that isn't obvious." Liz said.   
  
"I play lead guitar and I'm back up singer along with Liz sometimes." Brian   
said dark blue but still blue eyes sparkled a little.   
  
"I play bass and never sing." Zach said rubbing his dark brown, almost black   
eyes.   
  
"I play keyboard when needed." Ryan said.   
  
"I find places and times and manage the money and tuff like that." Samo   
looked at the ground with her dark green eyes.   
  
"And I'm the singer now?" Sara asked.   
  
"Yep!" The rest of the people in the room said.   
  
"Kay." Sara looked at one of the papers. "I'm singing Hella Good!?!"   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
"He looked just like he did the first time he tried to kill Buffy and when he   
finally did." Xander was in the Magic Shop with Oz and Tara. Oz was sitting   
at the table with Xander while Tara was working the counter.   
  
"He's a vamp Xander they never age." Oz was looking through a guitar magazine.   
"But do they have to look the same every time you see them?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Does he have a thing for blonde or just slayers?"   
  
"Slayers."   
  
"Why did he have to go after her the first time he saw her?"   
  
"It was probably a luv at first site kinda thing."   
  
"What?"   
  
"He just knew he wanted to kill her right when he saw her. That's what I   
mean. Do you see what I'm trying to say here?" Oz looked up for the magazine   
to see Xanders reaction.   
  
"That bastard." Xander was pissed.   
  
"It's a maybe though." Oz looked back down.   
  
"But still he's a bastard."   
  
"Who's a bastard mate?" Xander and Oz moved to see Spike standing behind   
Xander. Tara looked up from the book she was reading at the counter and   
starting to walk behind Spike. "Well are one of you three going to answer my   
question?" He turned and glanced at Tara when he said three.   
  
"You're the bastard." Xander stood up so he was almost face to face with   
Spike.   
  
"I am aren't I." Spike smiled. "What did I do now? I don't remember sleeping   
with one of your loved ones recently."   
  
Xander punched Spike, Spike went flying into Tara and they both landed on the   
ground. Spike was quicker then Tara. When he was up and pulled Tara up and   
threw her at Xander. They both hit the table. Xander went unconcious. Tara   
stood up and Oz put Xander on the table. Tara turned to look at Spike, when   
she turned he was standing right in front of her. She gasped. "Well hello   
little witch. How have you been doing?"   
  
"Quite well thanks for asking leach boy."   
  
"I always knew you weren't really a shy and quiet one." Spike smiled.   
"What are you doing here?"   
  
"I just felt like killing another slayer and maybe finishing off the rest of   
the original Scooby gang while I'm at it." He put a hand on her neck. "You're   
feeling a little cold. Hope you aren't getting sick.   
  
"I can give you a soul." She threatened.   
  
"Are you sure you can?"   
  
"Positive."   
  
"Then why haven't you?" He traced her pulse.   
  
"Maybe I didn't think it was necessary."   
  
"And you do now?"   
  
"If you attack my loved ones or-"   
  
"Which are very few now a days aren't they."   
  
"The list's getting bigger and if you ever some near any of those children   
again."   
  
"You mean the new slayer and her cousin?"   
  
"And the rest of them."   
  
"There's more now?"   
  
"You know what I'm talking about."   
  
"You're right I do but what if were to drain you right now?" He leaned   
towards he neck.   
  
"I'd shove the stake that's by your heart right now before you could finish   
me." Spike looked down and saw that she was holding a stake right at his   
heart.   
  
"You were planning to kill me the moment you saw me in here weren't you?"   
  
"Maybe."   
  
"That shows you've learned things over the years, mouse."   
  
"Am I really still a mouse?"   
  
"No you've turned into a bunny. Still cute and fluffy and innocent looking   
but sharper teeth."   
  
"Are you going to leave now?" She asked annoyed.   
  
"First you move the stake."   
  
"Just step towards the door still facing me."   
  
"Good idea bunny." He did just what she said never taking his off her or the   
stake. Once he was out the door he disappeared into the darkness of the   
night. Tara turned around just as Xander came to; Oz was sitting in the chair   
mouth hanging open. Tara notices this.   
  
"What is it Oz?" Tara took a seat next to him.   
  
"You just stood up to Spike."   
  
"So?"   
  
"Spike evil dude who is planning on killing Sara and probably everyone she   
loves for fun the Spike that was planning to that to Buffy and killed Buffy   
and Willow and sent demons after the rest of us."   
  
"Go Tara!" Xander said happily but not "He's right though." Oz said quietly probably hoping no one would notice.   
  
"About what?" Xander asked a little confused.   
  
"Tara isn't a mouse she is more of a rabbit now." Oz explained still quietly.   
  
"Got that right." Xander mumbled.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
"That was so fun." Sara almost shouted as her, Liz, Zach, Brian, Samo, and   
Ryan walked out of the Bronze. They had out all there stuff in Ryan's van.   
And were now walking the streets near the Bronze.   
  
"I'm guessing you liked the way the crowd was screaming we want more, we want   
more when we started packing up and the DJ started setting his stuff up?" Liz   
was walking in between Zach and Brian behind Sara and Samo.   
  
"I loved it." Sara shouted.   
  
"Haven't you ever sang in front of people?" Ryan asked catching up to where   
Sara was walking.   
  
"Nope just Liz and some of my family back in Manchester." Sara answered   
putting an arm around Ryan. He put an arm around her.   
  
"But she always showed everyone her writings." Liz smiled.   
  
"You write too?" Samo asked.   
  
"Yeah." Sara glanced at her.   
  
"Wow!" Ryan was staring at Sara.   
  
"Amazing person you're turning out to be slayer!" The whole gang stopped and   
turned to see Spike leaning against a tree with a cigarette in his mouth.   
  
"You sing and write and slay, I'm impressed. I think you're the most talented   
slayer I've ever meat." Sara and Ryan moved in front of the rest of the   
group. "So is Rosy your sister or what?"   
  
"Whose Rosy?" Sara pulled out a stake making sure Spike could see it.  
  
"The red head behind you."   
  
"That's none of your dame business." Zach hissed.   
  
"Oh the rose has a knight and shinning armor. Where's your knight slayer?"   
Spike took a few steps toward the gang.   
  
"I don't have one and I don't think my cuz needs one."   
  
"Rosy is your cousin." He looked like he was deep in though for a moment then   
he smiled evilly. "Want me to be your knight and shinning armor slayer. I'll   
sweep you off your feet but I might accidentally break you neck in the   
process." He started laughing.   
  
Liz was getting angrier and angrier by the second. She finally snapped when   
Spike said he might accidentally break Sara's neck. She walked right up to   
him and gave him the best right hock she had.   
  
He stumbled back a few feet. Sara and Ryan gasped when they saw three bloody   
holes under Spike's right eye. Spike felt the holes. "What the hell was that?"   
Liz held up her hand she had three blue spiked rings on. She smiled   
satisfied. "I like spikes on my jewelry."   
  
Spike lunged at her but Sara was in front of her cousin before Spike reached   
her. Sara punched Spike right in the nose. Samo screamed. There were five   
vamps sounding them. Brian pulled out a sword from his long coat. Sara threw   
a stakes to Ryan, Zach and Samo. Three lunged at Sara, she sidestepped two of   
them, and one got her on the ground. Samo and Zach were fighting one. Brian   
chopped off two of their heads as they came at him. Liz jumped one the vamp   
that had Sara pinned to the ground. She started clawing at him scratching him   
many times. He finally stood up with Liz on his back forgetting about Sara.   
Sara staked him when he didn't see him coming. He turned to dust making Liz   
fall on her butt. Ryan was trying to fight one but was loosing horribly. Sara   
saw this and staked the one that almost had Ryan quickly. Samo and Zach had   
beaten the one they were fighting.   
  
"Well now I no you six can handle things when you're together but well see   
what happens when you're by yourselves." Spike said and disappeared into the   
night like he did the day before.   
  
"I don't like him that much." Liz said as Brian helped her to her feet.   
  
"You like a little?" Samo asked. The gang turned to look at Liz confused.   
  
"Yeah a little." Liz replied.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Xander smiled as Sara told him about Saturday night. She really was going to   
change his home. He was sitting on one side of the table and she was on the   
other. "And then she said she liked him a little. I still don't see why Liz   
can always like something about everyone." Sara finished.   
  
"I think every person in the world has something likable about them that I'd   
like." Liz said as she and Zach entered the library.   
  
"So Xan did Sara tell you about Saturday night?" Zach asked as he took a seat   
next to Xander. Liz jumped up and sat on the table and out her feet in the   
chair next to Sara.   
  
"Yeah she told me you guys kicked butt." Xander leaned back in his chair a   
little.   
  
"We kicked vamp ass if you wanna get picky." Liz pulled out a piece of gum   
and threw it in her mouth.   
  
"Well some of us aren't as picky as you Liz and give me a piece." Sara held   
out her hand, Liz put a piece of gum in it.   
  
"It's good to be picky when it come to killing demon maybe not vampires but   
definitely demons." Xander said.   
  
"Why?" Sara asked putting the gum in her mouth.   
  
"Sometimes if you don't kill a demon right he won't die if that ain't obvious   
and he might he might get stronger in some way."   
  
"Oh!"   
  
"Are all demons he's cause you keep saying he when it comes to demons?' Liz   
asked.   
  
"No I've just meat more he-demons then she-demons." Xander answered.   
"Shouldn't you three be in class?"   
  
"We've got band/choir. Oz let us out for today." Zach explained. "He said all   
of us could go but Samo and Brian decided to stay."   
  
"Five?"   
  
"Ryan isn't in band/choir." Sara told him.   
  
"Oh! Do any of you no what a werewolf is?" Xander asked.   
  
"No!"   
  
"No!"   
  
"Werewolf like little red riding hood werewolf?" Zach asked.   
  
"Yeah sorta." Xander said. "They're wolves that are people I'm sure all of   
you have heard wolf stories."   
  
"Yeah on a full moon some people turn into wolfs." Sara said.   
"Right. It's all true."   
  
"I always wondered why the was more "dog" howling on full moons." Liz said.   
  
"Well the reason I'm telling you this is because of two things. One I don't   
want Sara to kill a wolf if she sees one and two because Oz is one."  
  
"What?" All three students yelled.   
  
"Yeahs I expected that."   
  
"Are you serious?" Zach asked.   
  
"Very."   
  
"So he turns all hairy on full moons and howls at the moon and goes around   
killing people." Liz said.   
  
"Pretty much expect he doesn't kill people because he has a cage in the Magic   
Shop basement that he goes in during full moon's." Xander explained putting   
his shoulders on the table.   
  
"Oh!" Zach and Sara said.   
  
"Where's the Magic Shop?" Liz asked.   
  
Xander got up went into his office for a minute or less and came back with a   
piece of paper with an address on it. "Here's the address." Liz took the   
paper and put it in her back pocket. "Why'd you wanna know?"   
  
"I'm gonna go over there after school and check it out." Liz started. "I   
always wanted to learn about magic but was told it wasn't real. And if my cuz   
is a slayer and my band teacher is a werewolf and vampires and demons are   
real then magic's got it be."   
  
"It is real. Tara's a Wicca." Xander sat back down.   
  
"Cools! Think she could show me some spells?" Liz asked excitedly.  
  
"She will trust me but if you turn out to be good at magic don't do any dark   
stuff. You'll get the same thing from Tara and Oz." Xander said.   
  
"Don't worry I didn't plan on using the dark arts for anything."   
  
"No one plans to." Xander mumbled quietly.   
  
"What?" Sara asked knowing Xander said something.   
  
"Liar." Sara said a little annoyed.   
  
"You point?" Xander asked a little angry.   
  
"No need to fight people we're all friends, watchers, and cousins here." Liz   
could tell Xander was getting angry and Sara was getting annoyed.   
  
"Very funny Liz." Zach said.   
  
"I no I'm just the just person in the world aren't I."   
  
"Let me think about that…no you aren't."   
  
"Your real nice."   
  
"Aren't I?"   
  
"Liz didn't you just say there was no need to fight?" Sara asked.   
  
"Yes but arguing and fighting are to different things." Liz answered.   
  
"Plus arguings fun." Zach said. Zach and Liz were staring at each other   
neither of them was blinking. Sara and Xander saw this and were silent till.   
"I win!" Zach said happily.   
  
"It's a first too." Liz smiled.   
  
"Sore loser."   
  
"Only sometimes and your point?"   
  
Did Liz her sorta shy cousin flirt like this all the time, Sara wondered. "Ok   
both of you tow break it up or I'll start kicking butt."   
  
"Oks, oks." Liz looked away from Zach.   
  
"Thank you. Xander what do you know about Spike?" Sara looked at Xander.   
He looked at her. "To much."   
  
Sara rolled her eyes. "Well can you use some it to help me kill him. He's   
getting annoying quickly."   
  
"Yeah sure. Sara meat back here after school you need to start training."   
Xander got up and went into his office and locked the door behind him. He sat   
down and pulled out a picture of his first collage Halloween. He was in a   
tusk, Anya in her bunny costume; Buffy looked so innocent as Red Riding Hood,   
Oz barley smiling, and Willow smiling as widley as she could as Giles took the picture   
years ago. Him and Oz were what were left of them. He wished, hoped, and   
prayed Spike didn't get Sara like he did Buffy and the rest of them. A tear   
slid down his check. He whipped it quickly but silently cried his heart out.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Liz walked into the empty Magic Shop with her bag on her left shoulder. "Is   
anyone here?" She shouted.   
  
"I'm in the back." Tara yelled. Liz walked into the back slowly looking at   
everything in the Magic Shop with excited eyes. She saw Tara in the back room   
going through a box that said Soul on it in black marker.   
  
"Need help?" Tara looked up and smiled. She knew the red head was a witch   
just by looking at her. Only probably didn't know the power she had. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Sara opened the door to see Zach and Brian; they each had guitar cases.   
Zach's black hair was pointing in all directions while Brian's blonde hair   
was looking perfect like it had last night. Sara was half in her pjs still,   
she had jeans on and the shirt she'd sleep in last night. Her blonde hair   
down and a little tangled. Then she noticed Ryan standing behind them. She   
smiled because she liked Ryan. He had dark gray eyes and dark brown hair that   
was spiked up like it was last night. He would look mysteriously gorgeous if   
he wore black or gray that matched his eyes. "Come on in?"   
  
"Are Liz's parents home?" Zach asked as they followed Sara up the stairs.   
  
"Nope the parentals are in Miami till next Sunday." Sara replied.   
  
"So you guys are home by yourselves for a whole week?" Ryan asked.   
  
"Yep and maybe a little more then a week too. The parentals really trust Liz   
and I for some odd reason."   
  
"Lucky. My parents are always on my case but thank god their jobs require   
them to travel a lot." Brian said as they walked into the "weird" room.   
  
"So what am I singing to night?" Sara sat in her computer chair.   
  
"We don't know Liz has the songs." Brian started getting his   
guitar out.   
  
"Where is Liz?" Zach leaned against the wall by the door.   
  
"She's in the shower." Sara spun around in the chair a few times. There was   
silence for a few minutes.   
  
"So is all that slaying stuff real?" They all turned to Samo who was standing   
in the doorway wearing black jeans and a bright green tee.   
  
Sara nodded. "It's all true I'm a slayer, and a slayer is one girl in all the   
world chosen to kill the vampires and demons according to Xander. And Xander   
is my watcher."   
  
"Do you guys know what he meant by Scoobs 2?" Samo sat down on the floor by   
Sara's chair.   
  
"Well he did say we was friends with another slayer maybe they had a few   
close friends who knew about the slaying and called themselves the Scoobs."   
Ryan said.   
  
"That could be-" Bri started.   
  
"Heys all." Liz said as she entered the room. Her rosy red hair was still wet   
and in a braid. "What you talkin' about?" She went over and sat at her drum   
set.   
  
"What do you think Xan meant by Scoobs two?" Bri sat between Samo and Liz's   
drum set.   
  
"No clue."   
  
"What songs am I singing?" Sara spun around again.   
  
"These ones." Liz handed Sara about around 15 sheets of paper.   
  
"This is it?" She looked through them.   
  
"We're only playing for an hour and it's going to be early." Ryan said.   
  
"Oks who all plays what in this band?" Sara was a little confused.   
  
"I play drum if that isn't obvious." Liz said.   
  
"I play lead guitar and I'm back up singer along with Liz sometimes." Brian   
said his dark blue, but still blue eyes sparkled a little.   
  
"I play bass and never sing." Zach said rubbing his dark brown, almost black   
eyes.   
  
"I play keyboard when needed." Ryan said.   
  
"I find places and times and manage the money and stuff like that." Samo   
looked at the ground with her dark green eyes.   
  
"And I'm the singer now?" Sara asked.   
  
"Yep!" The rest of the people in the room said.   
  
"Kay." Sara looked at one of the papers. "I'm singing Hella Good!?!"   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
"He looked just like he did the first time he tried to kill Buffy and when he   
finally did." Xander was in the Magic Shop with Oz and Tara. Oz was sitting   
at the table with Xander while Tara was working the counter.   
  
"He's a vamp Xander they never age." Oz was looking through a guitar magazine.  
  
"But do they have to look the same every time you see them?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Does he have a thing for blondes or just slayers?"   
  
"Slayers."   
  
"Why did he have to go after her the first time he saw her?"   
  
"It was probably a luv at first site kinda thing."   
  
"What?"   
  
"He just knew he wanted to kill her right when he saw her. That's what I   
mean. Do you see what I'm trying to say here?" Oz looked up for the magazine   
to see Xanders reaction.   
  
"That bastard." Xander was pissed.   
  
"It's a maybe though." Oz looked back down.   
  
"But still he's a bastard."   
  
"Who's a bastard mate?" Xander and Oz moved to see Spike standing behind   
Xander. Tara looked up from the book she was reading at the counter and   
starting to walk behind Spike. "Well are one of you three going to answer my   
question?" He turned and glanced at Tara when he said three.   
  
"You're the bastard." Xander stood up so he was almost face to face with   
Spike.   
  
"I am aren't I." Spike smiled. "What did I do now? I don't remember sleeping   
with anyone of your loved ones recently."   
  
Xander punched Spike, Spike went flying into Tara and they both landed on the   
ground. Spike was quicker then Tara. When he was up and pulled Tara up and   
threw her at Xander. They both hit the table. Xander went unconcious. Tara   
stood up and Oz put Xander on the table. Tara turned to look at Spike, when   
she turned he was standing right in front of her. She gasped. "Well hello   
little witch. How have you been doing?"   
  
"Quite well thanks for asking leach boy."   
  
"I always knew you weren't really a shy and quiet one." Spike smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
"I just felt like killing another slayer and maybe finishing off the rest of   
the original Scooby gang while I'm at it." He put a hand on her neck. "You're   
feeling a little cold. Hope you aren't getting sick."   
  
"I can give you a soul." She threatened.   
  
"Are you sure you can?"   
  
"Positive."   
  
"Then why haven't you?" He traced her pulse.   
  
"Maybe I didn't think it was necessary."   
  
"And you do now?"   
  
"If you attack my loved ones or-"   
  
"Which are very few now a days aren't they."   
  
"The list's getting bigger and if you ever some near any of those children   
again."   
  
"You mean the new slayer and her red headed friend?"   
  
"And the rest of them."   
  
"There's more now?"   
  
"You know what I'm talking about."   
  
"You're right I do but what if were to drain you right now?" He leaned   
towards he neck.   
  
"I'd shove the stake that's by your heart right now before you could finish   
me." Spike looked down and saw that she was holding a stake right at his   
heart.   
  
"You were planning to kill me the moment you saw me in here weren't you?"   
  
"Maybe."   
  
"That shows you've learned things over the years, mouse."   
  
"Am I really still a mouse?"   
  
"No you've turned into a bunny. Still cute and fluffy and innocent looking   
but sharper teeth."   
  
"Are you going to leave now?" She asked annoyed.   
  
"First you move the stake."   
  
"Just step towards the door still facing me."   
  
"Good idea bunny." He did just what she said never taking his off her or the   
stake. Once he was out the door he disappeared into the darkness of the   
night. Tara turned around just as Xander came to; Oz was sitting in the chair   
mouth hanging open. Tara noticed this.   
  
"What is it Oz?" Tara took a seat next to him.   
  
"You just stood up to Spike."   
  
"So?"   
  
"Spike evil dude who is planning on killing Sara and probably everyone she   
loves for fun the Spike that was planning to that to Buffy and killed Buffy   
and Willow and sent demons after the rest of us."   
  
"Go Tara!" Xander said happily but not   
  
"He's right though." Oz said quietly probably hoping no one would notice.   
  
"About what?" Xander asked a little confused.   
  
"Tara isn't a mouse she is more of a rabbit now." Oz explained still quietly.   
  
"Got that right." Xander mumbled.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
"That was so fun." Sara almost shouted as her, Liz, Zach, Brian, Samo, and   
Ryan walked out of the Bronze. They had all there stuff in Ryan's van.   
And were now walking the streets near the Bronze.   
  
"I'm guessing you liked the way the crowd was screaming we want more, we want   
more when we started packing up and the DJ started setting his stuff up?" Liz   
was walking in between Zach and Brian behind Sara and Samo.   
  
"I loved it." Sara shouted.   
  
"Haven't you ever sang in front of people?" Ryan asked catching up to where   
Sara was walking.   
  
"Nope just Liz and some of my family back in Manchester." Sara answered   
putting an arm around Ryan. He put an arm around her.   
  
"But she always showed everyone her writings." Liz smiled.   
  
"You write too?" Samo asked.   
  
"Yeah." Sara glanced at her.   
  
"Wow!" Ryan was staring at Sara.   
  
"Amazing person you're turning out to be slayer!" The whole gang stopped and   
turned to see Spike leaning against a tree with a cigarette in his mouth.   
  
"You sing and write and slay, I'm impressed. I think you're the most talented   
slayer I've ever meat." Sara and Ryan moved in front of the rest of the   
group. "So is Rosy your sister or what?"   
  
"Who's Rosy?" Sara pulled out a stake making sure Spike could see it.  
  
"The red head behind you."   
  
"That's none of your dame business." Zach hissed.   
  
"Oh the rose has a knight and shinning armor. Where's your knight slayer?"   
Spike took a few steps toward the gang.   
  
"I don't have one and I don't think my cuz needs one."   
  
"Rosy is your cousin." He looked like he was deep in though for a moment then   
he smiled evilly. "Want me to be your knight and shinning armor slayer. I'll   
sweep you off your feet but I might accidentally break you neck in the   
process." He started laughing.   
  
Liz was getting angrier and angrier by the second. She finally snapped when   
Spike said he might accidentally break Sara's neck. She walked right up to   
him and gave him the best right hock she had.   
  
He stumbled back a few feet. Sara and Ryan gasped when they saw three small   
bloody holes under Spike's right eye. Spike felt the holes. "What the hell was that?"   
  
Liz held up her hand she had three blue spiked rings on. She smiled   
satisfied. "I like spikes on my jewelry."   
  
Spike lunged at her but Sara was in front of her cousin before Spike reached   
her. Sara punched Spike right in the nose. Samo screamed. There were five   
vamps sounding them. Zach pulled out a sword from his long coat. Sara threw   
stakes to Ryan, Brian and Samo. Three lunged at Sara she sidestepped two of   
them, and one got her on the ground. Samo and Brian were fighting one. Zach  
chopped off two of their heads as they came at him. Liz jumped on the vamp   
that had Sara pinned to the ground. She started clawing at him scratching him   
many times. He finally stood up with Liz on his back forgetting about Sara.   
Sara staked him when he didn't see her coming. He turned to dust making Liz   
fall on her butt. Ryan was trying to fight one but was loosing horribly. Sara   
saw this and staked the one that almost had Ryan quickly. Samo and Brian had   
beaten the one they were fighting.   
  
"Well now I no you six can handle things when you're together but well see   
what happens when you're by yourselves." Spike said and disappeared into the   
night like he did the day before.   
  
"I don't like him that much." Liz said as Brian helped her to her feet.   
  
"You like a little?" Samo asked. The gang turned to look at Liz confused.   
  
"Yeah a little." Liz replied.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Xander smiled as Sara told him about Saturday night. She really was going to   
change his home. He was sitting on one side of the table and she was on the   
other. "And then she said she liked him a little. I still don't see why Liz   
can always like something about everyone." Sara finished.   
  
"I think every person in the world has something likable about them that I'd   
like." Liz said as she and Zach entered the library.   
  
"So Xan did Sara tell you about Saturday night?" Zach asked as he took a seat   
next to Xander. Liz jumped up and sat on the table and put her feet in the   
chair next to Sara.   
  
"Yeah she told me you guys kicked butt." Xander leaned back in his chair a   
little.   
  
"We kicked vamp ass if you wanna get picky." Liz pulled out a piece of gum   
and threw it in her mouth.   
  
"Well some of us aren't as picky as you Liz and give me a piece." Sara held   
out her hand, Liz put a piece of gum in it.   
  
"It's good to be picky when it come to killing demons maybe not vampires but   
definitely demons." Xander said.   
  
"Why?" Sara asked putting the gum in her mouth.   
  
"Sometimes if you don't kill a demon right he won't die if that ain't obvious   
and he might he might get stronger in some way."   
  
"Oh!"   
  
"Are all demons he's cause you keep saying he when it comes to demons?' Liz   
asked.   
  
"No I've just meat more he-demons then she-demons." Xander answered.   
"Shouldn't you three be in class?"   
  
"We've got band/choir. Oz let us out for today." Zach explained. "He said all   
of us could go but Samo and Brian decided to stay."   
  
"Five?"   
  
"Ryan isn't in band/choir." Sara told him.   
  
"Oh! Do any of you no what a werewolf is?" Xander asked.   
  
"No!"   
  
"No!"   
  
"Werewolf like little red riding hood werewolf?" Zach asked.   
  
"Yeah sorta." Xander said. "They're wolves that are people I'm sure all of   
you have heard wolf stories."   
  
"Yeah on a full moon some people turn into wolfs." Sara said.   
  
"Right. It's all true."   
  
"I always wondered why the was more "dog" howling on full moons." Liz said.   
  
"Well the reason I'm telling you this is because of two things. One I don't   
want Sara to kill a wolf if she sees one and two because Oz is one."  
  
"What?" Zach yelled.   
  
"Yeahs I expected that."   
  
"Are you serious?" Zach asked.   
  
"Very."   
  
"So he turns all hairy on full moons and howls at the moon and goes around   
killing people." Liz said.   
  
"Pretty much expect he doesn't kill people because he has a cage in the Magic   
Shop basement that he goes in during full moon's." Xander explained putting   
his shoulders on the table.   
  
"Oh!" Zach and Sara said.   
  
"Where's the Magic Shop?" Liz asked.   
  
Xander got up went into his office for a minute or less and came back with a   
piece of paper with an address on it. "Here's the address." Liz took the   
paper and put it in her back pocket. "Why'd you wanna know?"   
  
"I'm gonna go over there after school and check it out." Liz started. "I   
always wanted to learn about magic but was told it wasn't real. And if my cuz   
is a slayer and my band teacher is a werewolf and vampires and demons are   
real then magic's got it be."   
  
"It is real. Tara's a Wicca." Xander sat back down.   
  
"Cools! Think she could show me some spells?" Liz asked excitedly.  
  
"She will trust me but if you turn out to be good at magic don't do any dark   
stuff. You'll get the same thing from Tara and Oz." Xander said.   
  
"Don't worry I didn't plan on using the dark arts for anything."   
  
"No one plans to." Xander mumbled quietly.   
  
"What?" Sara asked knowing Xander said something.   
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar." Sara said a little annoyed.   
  
"You point?" Xander asked a little angry.   
  
"No need to fight people we're all friends, watchers, and cousins here." Liz   
could tell Xander was getting angry and Sara was annoyed.   
  
"Very funny Liz." Zach said.   
  
"I no I'm just the just the funniest person in the world aren't I."   
  
"Let me think about that...no you aren't."   
  
"Your real nice."   
  
"Aren't I?"   
  
"Liz didn't you just say there was no need to fight?" Sara asked.   
  
"Yes but arguing and fighting are to different things." Liz answered.   
  
"Plus arguing's fun." Zach said. Zach and Liz were staring at each other   
neither of them was blinking. Sara and Xander saw this and were silent till.   
"I win!" Zach said happily.   
  
"It's a first too." Liz smiled.   
  
"Sore loser."   
  
"Only sometimes and what's your point?"   
  
Did Liz her sorta shy cousin flirt like this all the time, Sara wondered. "Ok   
both of you two break it up or I'll start kicking butt."   
  
"Oks, oks." Liz looked away from Zach.   
  
"Thank you. Xander what do you know about Spike?" Sara looked at Xander.   
  
He looked at her. "To much."   
  
Sara rolled her eyes. "Well can you use some of it to help me kill him. He's   
getting annoying quickly."   
  
"Yeah sure. Sara meet back here after school you need to start training."   
Xander got up and went into his office and locked the door behind him. He sat   
down and pulled out a picture of his first collage Halloween. He was in a   
tusk, Anya in her bunny costume; Buffy looked so innocent as Red Riding Hood,   
Oz barley smiling, and Willow smiling as widley as she could as Giles took the picture   
years ago. Him and Oz were what were left of them. He wished, hoped, and   
prayed Spike didn't get Sara like he did Buffy and the rest of them. A tear   
slid down his check. He whipped it quickly but silently cried his heart out.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Liz walked into the empty Magic Shop with her bag on her left shoulder. "Is   
anyone here?" She shouted.   
  
"I'm in the back." Tara yelled. Liz walked into the back slowly looking at   
everything in the Magic Shop with excited eyes. She saw Tara in the back room   
going through a box that said Soul on it in black marker.   
  
"Need help?" Tara looked up and smiled. She knew the red head was a witch   
just by looking at her. Only probably didn't know the power she had. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Liz walked into the empty Magic Shop with her bag on her left shoulder. "Is   
anyone here?" She shouted.   
  
"I'm in the back." Tara yelled. Liz walked into the back slowly looking at   
everything in the Magic Shop with excited eyes. She saw Tara in the back room   
going through a box that said Soul on it in black marker.   
  
"Need help?" Tara looked up and smiled. She knew the red head was a witch   
just by looking at her. Only probably the girl didn't know how much power she   
has.   
  
"Yeah if you help me find an orb in this box that'd be a huge help." Tara   
went back to looking for the orb.   
  
"Oks!" Liz but her bag by the door and started helping Tara. And then after   
almost five minutes. "I can't find anything close to an orb in here."   
  
"Neither can i." Tara stood up with the box in her hands. "Do want anything   
to drink?" Tara walked out of the room.   
  
Liz followed picking up her bag. "Do you have any code red?"   
  
"I don't think so." Tara put the box in its secret hiding place. She then   
went into another room and came out with a glass of tea. "Sorry no code red."   
  
"It's okay." Liz sat down at a table.   
  
"So I'm guessing you're interested in magic or witchcraft?" Tara sat across   
from Liz.   
  
"Yeahs both actually. I believe in both of them. I don't think I'm a witch so   
I'll stick to magic for now." Liz babbled.   
  
"Are you are you're not a witch?" Tara asked.   
  
"I don't think so and I wouldn't know how to tell if I am or not either." Liz   
replied.   
  
"Would you like me to do a spell to see if you're a witch?"   
  
"There's spells that so that?"   
  
"Oh yes if you're a real witch you're skin will turn blue and if you're just   
a wanna be it'll turn purple and if you're a Wicca it'll turn black I think."   
  
"There's a difference between witch and Wicca?" Liz was curious.   
  
"Oh yes! A witch is born with power and a Wicca practices it and gains power   
over time." Tara explained.   
  
"Cools!"   
  
"I know. So do you want me to do the spell?" Tara asked   
  
"Oh yes!"   
  
Almost an hour later Tara was putting the witch decatur potion on Liz's arm.   
"This might sting but it'll come off in the next 12 hours." Tara dabbed Liz's   
skin with the potion carefully. "Does it hurt?"   
  
"Nope. No pain." Liz watched as some of her skin on her arm turned blue. "Oh   
my god I'm a witch. This is so cool." She was jumping up and down with   
excitement.   
  
The door to the Magic Shop opened. Liz and Tara turned to see Spike walking   
in with five vampires behind him. He was smiling. "Well what's Rosy so happy   
about rabbit?" He asked stopping about 7 feet away from the witch and Wicca.   
  
"I just found out I'm a witch leach boy." Liz hissed, almost growling.   
  
Spike raised an eyebrow. "Did you just growl at me?"   
  
"No!" Liz said.   
  
Tara got in front of Liz. "What are you doing here Spike?"   
  
"Just came by to see if you're missing anything that I might be able to help   
you get?"   
  
"We're not missing anything so you can leave." Tara told him.   
  
"What about that orb we couldn't find?" Liz asked.   
  
Tara glared at Liz for a few moments. Spike smiled. "So you really were going   
to give me a soul. I'm impressed by both of you. Tara you've gotten very,   
very smart when it comes to dealing with evil and Rosy sure is an honest   
one."   
  
"Mine name isn't Rosy asshole." Liz growled.   
  
"Now I no you growled that time" Spike laughed. "Remember how I said I wanted   
to see if you six could handle yourselves by yourselves."   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"Well Rosy witch it's your turn." Spike said as the vampires behind him   
started walking towards Tara and Liz. "Hope you got some good spells up your   
sleeves." He walked out into the night again.   
  
"This isn't good is it?" Liz asked backing up.   
  
"Grab the powder on the counter and throw it on them then say extermino."   
  
Tara said pulling out a stake from her pocket.   
  
Liz ran toward the counter and grabbed the red bag, she looked in it and saw   
red powder, and she then poured some on her hand. She looked up to see three   
on Tara at once. Two were coming at her. Liz threw the powder on the two   
vamps coming at her and yelled, "Extermino!" They caught on fire then turned   
to dust the moment she yelled. She ran to the others and did the same.   
  
Tara quickly got to Liz's side. "Are you ok?"   
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Are you okay there was three on you at once?" Liz asked   
sitting down at the table she was at before Spike barraged in.   
  
"I'm fine." Tara sat next to Liz. "Thanks for doing what I said and not   
freezing up or something like that."   
  
"I've seen Spike before and other vamps too. What exactly did I do by the   
way?" Liz was a little confused about that.   
  
"You threw a fire powder on the vampires and yelled burn in Latin." Tara   
explained. "You must be pretty powerful."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"That powder only works in extermino is said by a powerful witch."   
  
"No it'd work for anybody you're just saying that" Liz smiled.  
  
"I'll prove it to you." Tara stood up and took the powder from Liz.   
  
"How?"   
  
"I'll get some stranger to try it."   
  
Liz stood up. "Are you serious?"   
  
"Yes." Tara started walking towards the door. Liz followed. They walked out   
of the Magic Shop. "Excuse me sir could you help me for a moment?" Tara asked   
stopping a man in a suit as he was walking.   
  
"Sure what do you want me to do?" He asked.  
  
Tara poured a little powder on his hand. "Throw this on that stack on paper   
and say extermino."   
  
"Ok!" The man looked confused but did as Tara asked. Nothing happened. "Is   
something sposed to happen?"   
  
"Extermino." Liz said camly. The stack of paper instantly caught on fire.   
  
The man jumped. "That was interesting but I must be going now." He walked   
quickly away.   
  
"Thanks for your help." Tara yelled after him then turned to Liz who was   
stairing at the fire. "Now do you believe me?" Liz nodded. "Good lets get   
inside then." Tara led Liz back to inside quickly.   
  
Spike stepped out of the shadows that were behind where Tara and Liz were   
standing. "So Rosy really is a witch." That could be good for me and all evil   
seeing what happened to that last red headed witch, he thought to himself   
then started walking to Sara and Liz's house. When he got there he went up to   
the door and knocked on it. After no one answered he tried again but harder.   
  
"Do you plan on getting an answer?" He turned to the voice and saw Sara   
standing about 5 feet from him in all black. Black jacket, black tee shirt,   
tight black pants, and a little black make up. Her hair was in a messy bun on   
top of her head, and a black scrunchy holding it together.   
  
"I luv the look slayer, dark colors bring out your eyes and hair."   
  
"Thanks for the fashion tip now will you please move or I'll stake you right   
now." She took a step forward.   
  
"You must luv being the slayer, makes you stronger." He took a step forward.   
  
"I actually hate being the slayer right now because of things like you. And   
what do you mean stronger?" She asked taking another step.   
  
"You'll luv being the slayer soon I bet. You're stronger physically now but   
have always been strong in the mind and heart." He takes another step.   
  
"And you would know this how?" She took another step coming face to face with   
him.  
  
"I can smell it luv." He sniffed the air.   
  
"You're disgusting." Sara hissed.   
  
"Maybe but I'm also a hell of a lot stronger then you."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Would you like to bet you life on this slayer?" He asked.   
  
"Will this do." She punched him in the nose therefore answering his question.   
He fell backwards. She jumped at him but he kicked her sending her flying   
about 8 feet. He got up quickly and was over to her as she was standing.   
  
"Will this do? Lame slayer very lame indeed." He punched; she stumbled back.   
She swung at him but he ducked. She swung a few more times; dogged tem all.   
She swung again this time with her eyes closed. She felt herself hit him. She   
opened her eyes. He was on the ground. He was staring at her; she shivered.   
His ice blue eyes were sending tingles up and down her spine. She couldn't   
decide if they were good or bad.   
  
"What are you staring at?" She asked.   
  
Spike smiled. Sara's clear blue eyes were confused. "You." He stood keeping   
his eyes on Sara. "Your eyes are the same color as mine."   
  
"So?"   
  
"I think you're the prettiest slayer I've ever killed."   
  
"I'm still alive though."   
  
"For now." He lunged at her, she couldn't move. He pinned her to the ground.   
  
"Maybe I'll turn you instead of killing you."   
  
"Ewww!" She struggled but couldn't get out.   
  
"I never really thought about turning a slayer mostly cause I hated them   
all but I think you're different and should be treated different." He put his   
mouth on her neck like he was going to bite her out kissed her instead.   
  
"What are you doing?" Sara hissed struggling even harder.   
  
"Tasting you skin while it's alive." He stopped and was about to bite her   
when he was pulled off her and threw about 4 feet away.   
  
Xander stood over Sara and held out his hand. She took it and let him help   
her up.   
  
"Well isn't this precious, the whelp helping the strong one from the big   
bad." Spike stood up and smirked.   
  
"Get out now Spike and you might not be hurt that bad." Xander threatened   
standing in front of Sara.   
  
"Look at you you're being all father like it's well...it's sickening." Spike   
walked up to Xander smiling.   
  
"Better be sickening then dead or un-dead." Xander didn't smile but he didn't   
frown.   
  
"What happened to the whelp that would make jokes when evil was about?" Spike   
asked.  
  
"He died when a bleached idiotic vampire killed his best friends." Xander   
answered.   
  
"Good I like this new Xander better."   
  
"Good cause he just might be the one who finally kills you, you son of   
bitch."   
  
He threw his head back laughing. "If anyone ever kills me it'll be that   
slayer behind you or her witchy Rosy friend or I might just stake myself."   
  
"Liz is a witch?" Xander and Sara asked at the same time. Xander's voice   
cracked a little.   
  
As if on cue Liz came running up behind Spike whose back was to the street.   
"Sara, Xander I'm a witch according to Tara." She didn't even realize Spike   
was standing in front of Sara and Xander. Right as Liz reached where they   
were Spike grabbed Liz and get her in a headlock. She saw Spike's face. "Let   
me go you bastard."   
  
Spike took a few steps back away from Sara and Xander. Xander was holding   
Sara back or at least trying to. "Let her go Spike." Sara was yelling.   
  
"Hold on slayer me and Rosy here are trying to have a conversation with out   
you butting in." Spike said to Sara then looked at Liz. "So Rosy we just keep   
running into each other today don't we? Oh by the way I'm glad to see you got   
out of that attack earlier. I saw the fire luv it was quite beautiful that a   
little girl of your size could do something like that." He turned back to   
Sara and Xander. "This little rose set five of my best men on fire buy   
throwing some powder on them and yelling some word." He laughed. "So slayer   
how much you gonna give me for her?"   
  
"I'll give you an hour long ass kicking when Xander lets go of me." Sara   
shouted.   
  
"You're not going anywhere near him." Xander said still holding Sara back.   
  
"What is Xander afraid he might loose another slayer?" Spike mocked.   
  
"Maybe." Xander glared at him.   
  
"Xander let me go I can take him." Sara hissed.   
  
"What if he snaps Liz's neck before you can even get to him." This made Sara   
stop moving.   
  
"You give her one bruise, scratch, or cut I'll rip you to shreds." Sara   
threatened.   
  
"You mean if I do something like this." Spike slid his nails over a blue spot   
on Liz's arm. She started bleeding quickly. Liz gasped when he drew blood. He   
smiled at Sara. "What are you going to do about this slayer?"   
  
"She doesn't have to do a damn thing." Liz kicked Spike in the balls and   
quickly ran over to Sara and Xander.   
  
"Ouch!" Spike screamed dropping to one knee. He looked up. "I'll be back and   
you'll all pay worse then death." He stood quickly and ran off into the night.  
  
"I don't like seeing him twice a day or once a day for that matter." Liz said   
when Spike was gone.   
  
"Neither would I." Sara said staring at where Spike ran off.   
  
"You two should get inside." Xander said turning Sara to the house.  
  
"I killed three vampires tonight." Sara said happily.   
  
"Good for you." Xander said leading the girls up to their house. "You two get   
some sleep, remember you have school tomorrow." Both girls groaned at the   
mention of school. "I know, but you'll get something you'll learn later in   
life."   
  
"Are you sure cause I don't think I'll need math when I'm a lawyer." Liz said   
opening the door.   
  
"I'm positive you'll need it for bills and other crap." Xander said as Sara   
and Liz stepped inside.   
  
"You want to come in for anything watcher boy?" Sara asked.  
  
"No I'm fine I just want you two to be safe for now." Xander turned and   
walked away.   
  
"Thanks for saving me." Sara yelled after him.   
  
"Your welcome." He yelled without looking back.   
  
Sara shut the door. When she turned around Liz was staring at her. "Saved you   
how?"   
  
Sara sighed and explained everything that happened with Spike.   
  
"He kissed your neck?" Liz asked. They were now in Sara's room, they each   
were in their pjs.   
  
Sara nodded; she was lying on her bed. "Yep."   
  
"Gross that's worse then him licking you neck." Liz was lounging in the black   
leather chair in Sara's room.   
  
"Which he did to you." Sara looked at her.   
  
"Don't remind me." Liz made a grossed out face at the memory.   
  
Sara giggled.   
  
"Good to see you smiling."   
  
"What?" Sara sat up.   
  
"You haven't smiled at all since I've seen you."   
  
"Oh!" Sara looked down and realized she hadn't smiled since she saw Spike.   
  
"Well I'm smiling now." She smiled widley.   
  
Liz giggled. "Good cause an un-happy Sara isn't good for the world."   
  
"Got that right." Sara laid back down.   
  
Liz yawned, "I'm going to bed." She got up and started towards the door.   
  
"Turn the light off and shut the door please." Sara yelled.   
  
Liz did what she said then walked into her own her room and went to sleep in   
about five minutes. While Sara lay awake in bed. After about ten minutes of   
just lying there. Sara reached onto her nightstand and grabbed her journal   
and a pen. She turned her lamp her. She wrote everything she could remember   
about the day down like she did every night. When she was done she put her   
journal back, turned off her lamp and went straight to sleep. 


	4. Chapter Four

I only own the peoples that don't sound/look/seem from the show...oh and as of now Brian is the swords master and Zach is the...well i haven't decided what Zach's gong tot be yet so just hold on.  
  
Scooby 2 Gang  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"I hate this." Sara said hitting the punching bag in the library. She was   
dress in blue jeans and a tan tee. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and   
she had no make up on.   
  
"Hate what?" Xander asked. He was sitting at the table commenting on Sara's   
moves. He was in his weird Xander close as usual. "Left hand only for five   
hits."   
  
"I hate being the slayer." She did as Xander said then went back to just   
hitting it her way.   
  
"Why?" Xander was curios.   
  
"I don't like people dying because of me."   
  
"No one's died because of you."   
  
"Well every person in the world that dies because of a vampire if my fault   
because I wasn't there to stop the vamp."   
  
"That doesn't make it your fault."   
  
"Yes it does. Liz could have died last night because I didn't kill Spike."   
  
"But she didn't and I don't think Spike plans on killing you anytime soon."   
  
"It doesn't matter if I'm dead there will always be another slayer, but   
who'll replace everyone of my friends if they die." She started kicking and   
hitting the punching bag.   
  
"There may be another slayer but there will never be another Sara like you."   
Liz said entering the library. She was in a dark blue tank top and blue   
jeans. Her rosy red hair was in French braid; she was wearing blue eye   
shadow. She sat down across from Xander.   
  
"You would live if I died but some people wouldn't live if you died." Sara   
was hitting and kicking harder now.   
  
"That's bull shit. People might be sad or made if I died but no one would die   
because of me. It's the same way with you, no one dies for anyone but people   
can be hurt by your death." Liz said.   
  
"I think that's crap."   
  
"Don't you always."   
  
"No and you could have died last night don't you get that."   
  
"I get that but it wasn't my time. I'll die when it's my turn and nothing not   
a slayer or a witch or anything else can stop that. Everyone dies when it's   
there time not before not after."   
  
"What the hell have you been thinking about all day?" Xander looked at Liz.   
  
"I've been thinking about a lot. Magic, death, Sara being the slayer, and how   
this is all gonna affect my friends." Liz explained.   
  
"That's nice." Sara said sarcastically.   
  
"And what the hell is your problem today?" Liz looked at Sara with annoyance   
in her eyes.   
  
"You almost died last night, Spike was kissing my neck and he said my might   
turn me instead of kill me, and no one seems to care that I could have been   
turned and you could have had your neck snapped like a twig." Sara punched   
the bag so hard it flew off the chain it was hooked to.   
  
"Nice one and were alive aren't we so what the hell does it matter that we   
almost died last night." Liz stood up.   
  
"It matters because it could happen again. What if Spike sneaks up on you and   
no ones around to save you? What if I make a mistake and he does kill me?   
What if he turns me? What if he turns or kills one of are friends just to get   
to me?" Sara shouted.   
  
"What if are the key words there." Liz yelled back. "What if this. What if   
that. What if there. If you live of what ifs you sure as hell ain't living   
very well. You're just living in fear or doubt."   
Sara looks down.   
  
"What did I miss?" Ryan asked as he walked into the library. They all looked   
at him. He was in a gray shirt that matched his eyes and black pants. His   
dark brown hair was spiked up as usual.   
  
"Liz and Sara spilling their guts out." Xander said.   
  
"Oh! How and what?" Ryan stood next to Sara.   
  
"Nevermind it's bull shit anyways." Liz grabbed her stuff that was on the   
table.   
  
"Where you going?" Sara asked.   
  
  
"Just a little thing called class." Liz quickly walked out.   
  
"Speaking of that. Sara you ready for Heath?" Ryan looked at Sara.   
  
"Sure Ryan. Just let me get my stuff." Sara picked up her bag that was lying   
next to where the punching bag was. Her and Ryan start to walk out. Sara   
stops and turns around suddenly. "Xander do you need help with that?" She   
pointed at the punching bag?"   
  
"No" I can handle it." He assured her.   
  
"Okay." Sara turned around and her and Ryan walked out.   
  
Oz walked in about a minute after the last bell rang. "What's got you down?"   
He sat across from Xander.   
  
"Sara and Liz are fighting and Sara is starting to take slaying a little to   
seriously." Xander looked like he was about to fall asleep.   
  
"Cheer up. Liz fights with people all the time and Sara will get used to this   
soon." Oz said calmly.   
  
"Does Liz fight with Zach and Brian? I really hope Sara gets used to it."   
  
"She play fights with Zach and Brian. Sara will get a hold of all this trust   
me."   
  
"It didn't look like play fighting with Sara and Liz. Sara better get used to   
this cause I won't let her end like Buffy or Faith or Kendra."   
  
"If Sara and Liz were really fighting then they'll make up soon. They do live   
together remember. Sara won't end up like any other that's ever lived."   
  
"You're right."   
  
"About what?"   
  
"Everything we just talked about."   
  
Oz smiled.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
"So did you and Liz make up yet?" Ryan asked. He was walking Sara to her   
house. It was dark. Sara had been training at the library and Ryan was there   
to talk to her.   
  
"No! Plus I only see her in 4 of my classes and lunch and-"   
  
"And you don't have the last two hours with her."   
  
"Yeah how'd you know?"   
  
"You're in my last two hours." He smiled.   
  
"Oh right. Sorry wasn't thinking to clearly right then." She looked at the   
ground.   
  
"Don't worry about it you probably have a lot more on your mind."   
She looked at him. "I wish I didn't."   
  
"Why? You're like a super hero. No wait you are a super hero."   
  
"I don't think I'll ever be a super hero."   
  
"Well to bad you already are."   
  
"How?"   
  
"Didn't you save me when those vamps were on us."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Saving just one person's life make you a super hero."   
  
"No it doesn't."   
  
"Yes it does."   
  
"No it doesn't."   
  
"Yes."   
  
"No." She hit him on the arm.   
  
"Ouch and yes it does look it up."   
  
"Look it up where?"   
  
"In my head."   
  
"And how am I sposed to do that?"   
  
"Like this." He stopped grabbed her arm and kissed her.   
Sara pulled back once she realized what was going on. "What was that?"   
  
"I was just kissing you."   
  
"Well before this goes any far I'm gonna have to think about all this   
and...yeah that's it for right now." They were in front of her house. "Bye."   
She almost ran through the lawn and into the house. She smiled the whole way   
and smiled even more once she got into the house.   
  
Ryan watched her until he saw a third floor light come on. When he turned he   
walked right into Spike. "Ah hi."   
  
"What the hell do you think you were just doing?' Spike growled.   
  
"Standing in front of a house."   
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Before that."   
  
"Kissing Sara."   
  
"So you admit to it?"   
  
"Ah...yeah."   
  
Spike grabbed Ryan's neck and lifted him of the ground a little. "If you ever   
kiss that girl again I'll torture you in the most painful ways possible and   
make sure you live through it. Then when I turn that girl I'll let you be her   
first kill. I was planning to let Xan be her first but that depends on if you   
ever touch her again. And then-" Spike stopped when he heard a moped coming   
near the house. He turned to see Brian and Liz riding right for him, They   
stopped right where him and Ryan were. Liz jumped off quickly and hit Spike   
across the head with a cross. Spike dropped Ryan, who started breathing   
quickly, and stumbled back. "What the hell was that?"   
  
Liz took of her helmet and held the cross in Spike's face. "Get away from   
here. And that was called hitting you across the head with a big cross."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"You were holding Ryan by the neck so he wasn't touching the ground. At least   
that's what it looked like from a distance leech boy." Liz said as Brian   
helped Ryan up. They stood behind Liz.   
  
"Well the fuck was kissing my soon to be childe."   
  
"She won't ever be your anything."   
  
"We'll see about that Rosy." Spike smiled. "Are you going to save her if   
she's laying helplessly on the ground with me over her about to bite her."   
  
"I'll try."   
  
"Exactly my point Rosy you wouldn't be able to do anything."   
  
"She won't have to do anything because you'll never have the upper hand   
Spike." Spike turned to see Sara with a stake in her hand.   
  
"Well hello slayer we were just talking about you." Spike smiled.   
  
"Spike get out now and maybe you won't be dust tonight." Sara took a step   
toward him.   
  
"You ain't strong enough to make me do anything."   
  
"Well I have my friends here to back me up. And if you didn't see last time we kicked your ass here Brian's a   
sword master."   
  
"Your point?" Spike asked.   
  
"I could knock your head of in three seconds." Brian answered.   
  
"Well then I'll just have to." Spike punched Sara sending her flying five   
feet away. He turned and shoved Liz into Brian and Ryan in the blink of an   
eye. Then ran into the night.   
  
Sara stood up and ran over to Liz, Brian and Ryan. She helped Liz up.   
  
"Sorry." Sara said.   
  
"It wasn't your fault. Spike was just quicker then we thought he'd be." Liz   
helped Brian up as Sara helped Ryan up.   
  
"I'm gonna get Ryan home." Brian said putting his helmet on. He got on his   
moped and Ryan got on the back. They took off.   
  
"Bye!" Liz yelled after them.   
  
"I'm sorry about what happened in the library today." Sara said as she and   
Liz just stood there face to face   
  
"I know you are and so am I." Liz said.   
  
"So are we still-"   
  
"Best cousins. You bet." They stood there for a few moments.   
  
"Should we hug now or something?" Sara finally asked.   
  
"How 'bout we do that one thing we made up last summer." Liz said.   
  
"Oh you mean that best cousins forever hand shake."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Good idea."   
  
"Thank you." They did it and then started laughing. "We have to do that every   
time we get into a fight."   
  
"Deal." The started laughing again and then went inside.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
"So are the finals hard?" Brian asked Ryan. It was been two weeks since the   
last Spike attack. Sara had patrolled almost every night. Some times Liz,   
Ryan, and Brian would come with her. Liz went over to the Magic Shop   
sometimes and practiced a little magic. It was the first two weeks Sara liked   
since she'd become a slayer. They were all sitting at their lunch table.   
Ryan, Sara, and Samo were sitting across from Brian, Liz, and Zach. Brian was   
wearing an orange tee and blue jean shorts.   
  
"Finals aren't that hard if you actually study." Ryan was in a dark blue tee   
and black pants. He started wearing a lot of darker colors since Sara arrived.   
"And you would no about the studying how?" Liz asked. She was in a blood red   
tank top and dark blue jeans. Her hair was French braid.   
  
"Yeah Ry how would you know when and how to study?" Sara smiled. She was   
in a black tee and black pants and she had her on hooker boots on. Her hair   
was on a ponytail on top of her head.   
  
"Well you see I studied for some finals and didn't waist my time on   
others. The ones I studied for were easy and I passed with flying colors and   
the other I passed but not that well. Even ask Samo."   
  
"Well Samo is he right?" Zach asked. He was in a white tee and blue   
jeans. His hair spiked up as usual like Ryan's.   
  
Samo looked up from the book she was reading. "Yeah he studied half and   
half but passed all." She was in a dark green tee shirt and blue jean shorts.   
  
"Told you so." Ryan smiled.   
  
"Whoopee fucking doo." Liz said   
  
"Ry can I talk to you for a few alone?" Sara asked.   
  
"Yeah sure." Ryan and Sara stood up and walked out side the cafeteria.   
  
"What did you want?"   
  
Sara kissed him quickly. "That."   
  
"Is this some sorta hint to something?"   
  
"Maybe." Sara smiled.   
  
"Sara would you like to go on a date with me?"   
  
"I'd be delighted to."   
  
"When and where?"   
  
"How about tonight at the bronze. You be there at 8 and I'll try and be   
there on time."   
  
"I'd be delighting to." He did his best to sound like Sara.   
  
"I do not sound like." Sara smiled.   
  
"Pretty close."   
  
"So should we tell the rest of the gang?"   
  
"I'd be delighted to."   
  
"Stop that."   
  
"Stop that."   
  
"Do I have to kiss you to make you shut up?"   
  
"Stop that."   
  
She kissed him. "We're going in now."   
  
He let her pull him back into the cafeteria and back to their table. They   
were both smiling. "What the hell was that about?" Liz asked as they sat down.   
  
"Nothing." Sara said.   
  
"Liar. And if you don't tell me now then I'll here something from someone   
else and that might not be true but I might think it's true and tell the   
whole grade or maybe the whole school even. So tell." Liz smiled.   
  
"It's really nothing." Ryan tried to sound like he was telling the truth   
so Liz wouldn't question them even more.   
  
"He's lying." Samo said. She had put her book away.   
  
"Tell or I'll spread the worst thing about both of you." Liz threatened.   
  
"And what would you spread about us?" Sara asked.   
  
"That you two do 69 in the bathrooms." Liz said.   
  
"Ewww...no one would believe you." Sara said.   
  
"Would you like to bet on that?"   
  
"23 bucks."   
  
"Deal." Liz and Sara shook on it.   
  
"What are you doing?" Ryan asked with a little bit of wide eyes.   
  
"What?" Sara looked at him.   
  
"The preppy popular believe anything Liz says and so does most of the   
school."   
  
"So?' Sara asked.   
  
"So if I tell one person that likes to gab the whole school will no by   
last hour." Liz smiled.   
  
"Prove it."   
  
"Gladly." Liz smiled, stood up and walked over to Sarah's table. She   
whispered something in Sarah's ear. Sarah looked at Sara and Ryan for a few   
seconds then said something to Liz and Liz said something back. Liz walked   
back over to their table. "Proof is on its way."   
  
Sara saw Sarah whisper something into the other girl's ears that were at   
her table. "How and why the hell does she trust you?"   
  
"We were friends in middle school then she became popular but we still   
trust each other pretty well." Liz sat down.   
  
"She didn't just become popular she become the most popular and loved   
person in are school." Brian said.   
  
"Shit!" Sara cursed.   
  
"So you ready to tell me about what you guys were doing?" Liz smiled.   
Sara and Ryan looked at each other. Sara told all quickly. "That's it?" Liz   
asked when they were done.   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"If you would have just told me that then I wouldn't have done anything."   
Liz said. "Do you want me to tell Sarah it wasn't you and Ry after all just   
some other blonde and dark brown headed people?"   
  
"No because I want to see if it really does get around." Sara looked   
around to see people glancing at her and Ryan.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Sara walked into the Bronze and spotted Ryan almost instantly. He was   
sitting at a table for two. Liz and Zach were playing pool and Brian was   
watching them not to far away from where Ryan was, She walked over to him and   
sat down. "So what's been going on?"   
  
"I've been getting strange looks from girls everywhere I go. I think just   
maybe It has something to do with Liz's 69 thing." Ryan said.   
  
"Like what kind of strange looks?"   
  
"I want have sex with you and someone slept with that guy looks." Ryan   
looked around. "Have you been getting any looks like that?"   
  
"No!" Sara said quickly.   
  
"Are you lying?"   
  
"Maybe. I haven't been looking that hard at the looks people are giving   
me." Sara admitted.   
  
"Take a look around."   
Sara did and got a few winks and strange looks from guys. "I don't like this   
one bit."   
  
"You ain't the only one."   
  
"So?" Sara looked back at him. "I should probably pay Liz the money I-"   
She stops talking as the lights go out. It's completely dark and silent.   
There are a few screams. Sara jumped up and before she could move someone grabed   
her and holds her still covering her mouth. She heard more screams. The   
lights turn back on. Half the people that were in the Bronze are lying dead   
on the floor. She sees Liz, Ryan, Brian, and Zach are alive. She struggles to   
get out of the person holding her grasp.   
  
"Thank you all still living for joining me this evening." A deep voice   
said. She looked as much she could. There was a man with black hair and green   
eyes on the top floor looking down at the people in the Bronze. He was   
wearing all black; a black leather coat, a black shirt, black pants, and   
black boots. "Just to let all of you know my name is Mekare and I'm going to   
own this town by sunrise. Any question?"   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sara heard Liz yell. Please   
don't let her die, Sara thought.   
  
"I think I'm taking over the hellmouth." Mekare vamped out. "Kill all red   
heads expect for the one that just talked back to me." 


	5. Chapter Five

Scooby 2 Gang  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Sara walked into the Bronze and spotted Ryan almost instantly. He was   
sitting at a table for two. Liz and Zach were playing pool and Brian was   
watching them not to far away from where Ryan was, She walked over to him and   
sat down. "So what's been going on?"   
  
"I've been getting strange looks from girls everywhere I go. I think just   
maybe it has something to do with Liz's 69 thing." Ryan said.   
  
"Like what kind of strange looks?"   
  
"I want have sex with you and someone slept with that guy looks." Ryan   
looked around. "Have you been getting any looks like that?"   
  
"No!" Sara said quickly.   
  
"Are you lying?"   
  
"Maybe. I haven't been looking that hard at the looks people are giving   
me." Sara admitted.   
  
"Take a look around."   
  
Sara did and got a few winks and strange looks from guys. "I don't like this   
one bit."   
  
"You ain't the only one."   
  
"So?" Sara looked back at him. "I should probably pay Liz the money I-"   
She stops talking as the lights go out. It's completely dark and silent.   
There are a few screams. Sara jumps up and before she can move someone grabs   
her and holds her still covering her mouth. She heard more screams. The   
lights turned back on. Half the people that were in the Bronze were lying dead   
on the floor. She could see Liz, Ryan, Brian, and Zach are alive. She struggled to   
get out of the person holding her grasp.   
  
"Thank you all still living for joining me this evening." A deep voice   
said. She looked as much she could. There was a man with black hair and blueish-green   
eyes on the top floor looking down at the people in the Bronze. He was   
wearing all black; a black leather coat, a black shirt, black pants, and   
black boots. "Just to let all of you know my name is Mekare and I'm going to   
own this town by sunrise. Any questions?"   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sara heard Liz yell. Please   
don't let her die, Sara thought.   
  
"I think I'm taking over the hellmouth." Mekare vamped out. "Kill all red   
heads expect for the one that just talked back to me."   
  
"What kind of shit is that?" Liz yelled. "You ask and questions I ask a   
fucking question and now you want to kill all other red heads beside me. Why   
not just kill me instead? I fact that's a hell of a lot better then killing   
more red heads and...yeah that's about it right now." Liz babbled. Liz looked   
around and saw no red heads at all and that a lot of vamps were guarding   
every way of getting out.   
  
Mekare laughed and want back to his human face. "I like you and the   
humans I like usually have painful deaths." He smiled as Liz went a little   
pale. "But half of you still standing or more then half of you will probably   
become eternal children tonight."   
  
"Great!" Liz muttered.   
  
"What was that Rosy?" Sara's eyes widened as she realized who has holding   
her back. Spike leaned down so his mouth was right by Sara's ear. "How you   
doing slayer? Confortable I hope cause you might be in this position for   
quite some time."   
  
"I said that just great." Liz yelled at him.   
  
"Do all red heads have this big of mouths Spike?" Mekare asked. Around   
five minions were standing behind him.   
  
"No...just Rosy. She's one in a million. And slayer here is all mine just   
to let everyone no that." Spike smirked.   
  
"You have all my permission to do anything you want to her and I'm sure   
the rest of the of the vampire population will agree with me."   
  
"Then I trust none of them will touch her once I've turned her."   
  
"That's nice Spike but if you don't let go of my slayer I'll be forced to rip   
you apart with my bare hands." Everyone in the room turned to see Xander,   
Tara, and Oz. Xander had a few stakes here and there. Tara was glowing as if   
she were doing a spell. Oz had a crossbow and a huge cross.   
  
"Wonderful it's the remaining failing Scooby gang." Spike said sarcastically.   
  
"Nice to see you to Spike I see that you're holding Sara and you better let   
you go before I decide you need a soul." Tara threatened.   
  
"I'd like to see you try with out that pretty little orb you need."   
  
"What if I told you I've got it?"   
  
"But the question now is are you powerful enough to do the spell with out   
someone like Rosy's help." Spike looked at Liz and then at Tara and smiled at   
the frown on her face. "Mekare you might just wanna take these three out   
right now."   
  
"And why would I wanna do that Spike?" Mekare smiled.   
  
"If you either kill or turn those three, Rosy, Rosy's boy-friends and the guy   
sitting in front of the slayer, and the slayer of course then you take out   
every white hat in Sunnydale." Spike explained.   
  
"Good point. Boys kill those three by the entrance. Spike bring the slayer up   
here. Somebody bring the red head up here and show the two gentlemen standing   
by her down stairs into a comfortable room. Now people we don't have all   
night. Oh wait we have all eternity." He laughed.   
  
When all the vamps started toward Liz, Zach, Brian, Xander, Tara and Oz, and   
Spike moved to take Sara up to Mekare the room turned into hell. There were   
five vamps on Liz, Zach, and Brian. There were ten surrounding and attacking   
Xander, Tara, and Oz. Spike and two other vamps were trying to hold the now   
wilder then ever Sara. In the end after Brian chopped off a few heads, Xander   
had staked a few vamps, Liz had set on a few vamps on fire, Sara had given   
Spike a black eye and staked the other vamps trying to hold her down, Tara   
had blew up a few vamps, Oz shot a few vamps with his cross bow, and Zach had   
knocked a few vamps out and Ryan staked them the good guys won. Spike was   
running out as quickly as he could. There was only one vampire left in the   
bronze; Mekare.   
  
"I hope to see all of you again soon." He said then vanished into thin air.   
  
"Ok everybody out of here now." Liz yelled. Everybody who wasn't fighting   
earlier ran out of the Bronze quickly. "That was interesting wasn't it?"   
  
Everyone looked at her. "What?"  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
"Spike!" Mekare yelled. He was watching/studying a video of Friday   
night.  
  
"Did you find out anything about the red head and her boy friends?" They   
were in a warehouse about a block away from the Bronze and about three blocks   
from the high school. It was dark, really dark and had black everything and of  
course no mirrors.  
  
Spike walked into Mekare's room. "Rosy's real name is Elizabeth. The  
blonde is Brian and the black haired one is Zachary."  
  
"Interesting name Elizabeth. She reminds me of Queen Elizabeth the   
first. She's got the red hair, the blue eyes, and the sorta pale skin. She's got  
some powerful magical power. I want her and her boy friends. There is something  
different about Zachary and blonde boy was chopping heads off left and right  
yesterday. Have you anything on your slayer?" Mekare watched as Sara gave  
Spike the black eye he had now.  
  
"The slayer thinks she can beat anyone. I luv it. She and Rosy are  
cousins. Slayer is strong and she sings." Spike took a seat on a leather  
couch. "Ever heard her sing?"  
  
"No! She any good?"  
  
"Wonderful! It's the kind of voice you want to listen to over and over  
again." Spike smiled remembered the night Sara sang at The Bronze. "When  
should we attack again?"  
  
"After your grand sire gets here." Mekare says calmly.  
  
Spike jumped up. "What? Peaches has a soul."  
  
"Well there are spells out there that will get that soul out and I no  
just the witch to do it." Spike looked at the TV screen, Liz was setting a  
few vamps on fire.  
  
"She won't do it." Spike said.  
  
"She will if properly motivated." Mekare smiled. On the screen Liz   
pushed Zach down and went down her self right before a vamp attacked him. Spike shook his head. He didn't think Rosy would do anything for   
any vamp for any reason.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Tara smiled as it started raining outside. She turned to Liz whose   
eyes were going back to normal. Whenever Liz did a more powerful then normal spell her eyes whole eyes turned bright blue, a brighter blue then they   
normally were. "I told you, you could do it." She walked over to the table Liz was  
sitting at.  
  
"I don't believe it." Liz got up and looked out the window to see it  
raining. "I really am powerful."  
  
"Not yet." Tara sat down at the table.  
  
"What do you mean?" Liz walked over and sat down where she was   
sitting.  
  
"In my opinion you are only powerful when you know how to use the   
power you have."  
  
"So what am I?" Liz asked confused.  
  
"You are becoming powerful but still have a lot of power in you that  
hasn't been reached yet. You have more power then anyone I've ever meat but  
only have reached a little of it."  
  
"I just changed the weather from bright, sunny, and beautiful to dark   
and rainy. You're saying that, that isn't powerful."  
  
"Oh it is powerful compared to some. But I no you have a lot and I   
mean a lot more power in you. You are as powerful as Sara is strong. It all   
matches up."  
  
"How?"  
  
"All slayers are physically strong but very few are strong mentally   
and in other ways. They normally fight by themselves and the only person to help  
them is there watcher. Sara has you, Zach, Brian, Ryan, Samo, Xander, Oz,   
and me. You have tons and tons of power and are her cousin so you'll always  
be there and if you're there so will Zach and Brian. Do you get what I'm  
saying?"  
  
"You're saying this was all meant to happen."  
  
"Yes." Tara smiled.  
  
"But know one has any clue why."  
  
"That's always a downer."  
  
"Great." Liz muttered.  
  
"It will get better trust me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Good cause I'm starting to get confused and that doesn't happen that often when it comes to friends and family." Liz did her best to smile.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 


	6. Chapter Six

Scooby 2 Gang   
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Sara!" Samo yelled coming into Liz and Sara's house. It was Saturday   
night.   
  
"Coming!" Sara yelled as she rushed down the sprial stairs. "Did you get   
it?"   
  
"Got it." Samo held up a yellow folder full of papers.   
  
"Is that all you could find?" Sara reached the bottom of the stairs.   
  
"Oh you're real nice a thanks would be nice. This is a lot compared to   
what some vamps have on them." Samo handed the folder to Sara.   
  
"Thanks a lot." Sara started looking the papers over. "I need all the   
info. I can get on Spike."   
  
"Shouldn't you be worrying about Mekare? I mean I didn't met the guy but   
from what you all said he sounds a little more of a pain then Spike."   
  
"Xander and the rest of the gang are already worrying about Mekare no   
need for me to and Spike seemed more interested in me then anyone else and   
Mekare seemed interested in Liz, wow now that's a scary thought a vamp 'intrested in my cousin, and taking over   
Sunnydale instead of me. So-"   
  
"You think you should worry about what's after you for now."   
  
"Correct." Sara smiled.   
  
"I'll be going now." Samo said with a frown then turned to leave.   
  
Sara started looking through more of the folder. She saw Samo's frown.   
  
"Hey do you wanna stay for to like watch a movie or something."   
  
Samo turned around instantly. "Really!?!"   
  
"Yeah I mean I don't know you very well and I won't get to no you from   
Liz because she's better friends with guys then girls...but she's not a slut or   
anything like that If that's-"   
  
"Don't worry I never thought of Liz being anything like that, she's just   
one of those people who gets along with guys better then girls most of the   
time but doesn't like sleep with them. She's been like that since 1st grade."   
  
"You've known her since 1st grade?"   
  
"Well I knew of her like from seeing her at school and then Brian moved   
here when we were all ten and instantly became her best friend."   
  
"But Zach's her best friend!?!"   
  
"Oh yeah but all three of them are best friends you know like the three   
musketeers. It's just Liz and Zach were best friends before Brian came then   
they all become best friends. So you understand?"   
  
"Completely. That's sorta how me, Stephanie and Megean are back home."   
  
"Who?"   
  
"They're my best friends."   
  
"Oh!"   
  
"Who's your best friend?"   
  
"Well, right now I don't have one I don't think...there's April and Amy but   
they moved to Florida when Brian moved here. We're still best friends just   
long distance best friends."   
  
"Cool that's sorta how me, Stephanie and Megean are right now. So...want to   
see what movies my uncle and aunt have around here." Sara started walking up   
the stairs.   
  
"Sure!" Samo followed.   
  
"And if they don't have any good ones then I'm sure Liz won't mind if we   
borrow one or a few." Samo smiled.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
  
Mekare smiled as five vampires dragged Angel into the large room. "Hello   
Angelus it's nice to met you." Still Saturday night!   
  
Angel looks up at him. "Who the hell are and what am I doing here?"   
  
"Well you see I plan on ruling the world one of these days with all   
demons but vampires destroyed and no more slayers. But you see I'm not one of   
those people who tries to start out big I'm smart enough to no that to think   
big you have to start small first. You were once one of the most powerful and   
feared vampires in all of Europe then you go and get a soul. Well you see   
I've found a spell that will get raid of that soul for you. And with Spike's   
help I've-"   
  
"Spike!" Angel says.   
  
"Yes Spike and don't interrupt it's very rude. With Spike's help I've   
found the perfect witch to do the spell for me. The only problem is getting   
her to do the spell. She should be here soon."   
  
"You didn't answer my question and that's pretty rude." Angel said.   
  
"I'm your great grandsire."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Yes I sired the Master who sired Darla who sired you if I'm not   
mistaken."   
  
"You're not mistaken but who are you?"   
  
"My name is Mekare."   
  
"And you think you're going to get my soul out of me."   
  
"I don't think I no."   
  
"And who is this witch?"   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
"Liz!" Zach yelled running to keep up with Liz. (Still Saturday night)  
  
Liz stopped. "What? This is a race and I'm going to win." She started   
running again.   
  
"We said the race ended when we got to your road, Schleweis and we're on   
that road."   
  
"Oh!" Liz stopped.   
  
"Why did you keep running?" Zach caught up with Liz.   
  
"I just felt like running."   
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah I'm just a little confused all of a sudden with all that's been   
going on."   
  
"Tell me about it." He sat down on the lawn of the house they were in   
front of.   
  
"Everything is becoming complicated." She sat down next to Zach. "Sara   
being a slayer is cool but I really don't want to die young. And I didn't   
tell her or anyone but you and Bri about my-"   
  
"New tattoo."   
  
"First and maybe only tattoo."   
  
"I'm surprised no one's noticed that you haven't been wearing you Leo   
necklace."   
  
"Well normally you don't see it cause I guess I sorta hide it."   
  
"How's it look? Let me see." Liz lifted her right pant leg up a little   
and pulled down her sock to show her ankle, which had a black Leo zodiac sign   
on it. "It doesn't look like it's infected or anything like that."   
  
"Thanks!" Liz put her sock and pant leg back.   
  
"For what?"   
  
"For everything duh! I mean where would I be with out you."   
  
"Ummm...not here."   
  
"No not really but you're the person who's always been there for me.   
You've helped me with science homework and you're Mr. Doctor most of the   
time."   
  
"Well I do plan on being some sort of doctor or a pro basketball player   
one of these days."   
  
"Good cause that's what you're good at."   
  
"No really I thought I was horrible at science, math and basketball."   
  
"Ha, ha, ha you're just so funny."   
  
"Aren't I maybe I should go into stand up comedy."   
  
"Yeah and maybe I should be a doctor. Those are things we can only dream   
about." Liz laughed.   
  
"Speaking of dreams how are Sara's now a days?" Liz and Zach looked at   
each other and then behind them. Spike stood with ten vamps behind him. "Well   
Rosy do you know?"   
  
Liz and Zach stood up quickly. "If I did I wouldn't tell an asshole like   
you."   
  
"Such language it's going to hurt my feelings." Spike put a hand on his   
un-beating heart. "You're going to break my heart with those harsh words one   
of these days."   
  
"What do you want Spike?" Zach asked.   
  
"Well I personally want the slayer right here right now but I can wait a   
little bit for that."   
  
"Sara will never like or want you Spike get used to it." Liz said.   
  
"She will and I no it. But right now she isn't number one on the wanted   
list you are Rosy."   
  
"What?" Liz yelled.   
  
The vamps behind Spike started circling them. "That's right Mekare needs   
you to do a spell."   
  
"And what makes him think I'll do it for him?"   
  
"You'll just have to wait and see." Spike smiled. "Don't hurt either of   
them for now just knock 'em out." The vamps lunged for Liz and Zach. Liz   
screamed.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
"So where do you think Liz is?" Sara asked. (Again still Saturday night) She and   
Samo had just watched From Hell and Don't Say A Word and now were watching   
Bad Company in Sara's room. Sara was lying on her bed and Samo was   
half-asleep on her chair. Sara was tired but tried to hide it.   
  
"She probably decided to sleepover at Zach's or Bri's." Samo answered.   
  
"I hope nothing got her."   
  
"Don't worry according to Bri she sleeps over at one of their houses a   
lot especially when her parents aren't in town."   
  
"She hasn't since I've been here." Sara yawned.   
  
"Well maybe she didn't want to make you feel left out."   
  
"So why now?"   
  
"I don't know plus you would have known if something wrong happened to   
her I mean you guys are cousins." Samo yawned.   
  
"You're right."   
  
"You bet and be quiet this is a good part." Sara was quiet. Around thirty   
minutes later Sara and Samo were sound asleep.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Liz opened her eyes to see Zach standing not too far away being held by two vamps   
struggling to get away. She tried to get up but found she was being held by a   
few vamps too and was sitting Indian style on the floor. "What the hell is   
going on?" She yelled.   
  
"Well you see Elizabeth I need you to do a spell for me." She heard   
Mekare say behind her.   
  
"No way in a cold hell Mekare."   
  
"Not even to save your friend Zachary." One of the vamps put a knife to   
Zach's throat.   
  
"No!" Liz screamed.   
  
"No then so I guess he should just die." The vamp was about to cut   
Zach's throat.   
  
"No stop I'll no it...and I meant no as in stop no not no I won't do it."   
Liz started to panic.   
  
"No Liz don't-," Zach started but was cut off by a vamp putting his hand   
over his mouth.   
  
"What do I have to do?" Liz asked looking at the pain in Zach's eyes.   
  
"Just read this out loud when I tell you to." Mekare set a piece of paper   
in front of Liz.   
  
Liz quickly read the words in her head. "That's it."   
  
"For now it is but I might need another spell sometime." Mekare was   
standing next to Liz. "Bring him in." Another two vamps brought an unconcious   
Angel in. Liz saw that Angel had a white blood stained shirt on. "Say the   
spell Elizabeth."   
  
Liz took a deep breath, she didn't want to do this and she sure as hell   
didn't like Mekare using her first full name. For that matter she didn't like   
anyone using her full name unless she trusted them or they were part of her   
family. "Quisnam allatus reddo defluo iterum. Not dead nor not of the living.   
Spirits of the interregnum I call. Abist Exmio! Abist Exmio! Te implor,   
Doamne, nu ignora aceasta rugaminte. Ymo dolor teneo him. Ymo dolor teco him.   
Gods, un bind him. Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum!" Liz's eyes had turned all   
bright blue and a wind was swirling around her as she started saying the   
spell. She heard Angel yell when she was half way through but she couldn't   
stop her self from saying the rest. Then her eyes rolled back into her head   
and she passed.   
  
"Liz!" Zach yelled and he tried to get away from the vamps holding him   
even harder. Mekare looked the vamp with the knife. The vamp knocked Zach him   
out with it.   
  
"Put them in a room make sure it has a bed. Just put them on the bed." Mekare   
said. The vamps did exactly what he said. "Be careful with the witch." He   
yelled. Then walked over to the vamps holding Angel. "Hello again Angelus."   
Angelus looked up in full vamp face smiling evilly.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Samo gasped as she woke up. "Sara wake up!" She yelled.   
  
"What...what is it?" Sara opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock; it   
was 3:47. She looked up to see Samo pacing the floor and looked freaked out.   
  
"Samo what is it?"   
  
"I just had this intensely horrible dream...Liz and Zach are in deep   
trouble."   
  
"What?" Sara stood up.   
  
"Ok Mekare is working with Spike."   
  
"I know that."   
  
"Mekare needed a spell done so he told Spike to get Liz and Zach because   
Mekare knew that Liz wouldn't just do a spell for him so he used Zach as   
bait. So Liz did the spell and something bad happened to this Angelus guy and   
they're in a warehouse about a block from The Bronze and you have to get   
there fast and save them." Samo said quickly.   
  
"Do you know where this warehouse is?"   
  
Samo nodded. "Yes!"   
  
"Show me where it is then go to your house and tell Ryan to get over to   
the warehouse quickly if I'm not out with Liz and Zach just wait until I'm   
out and make sure Ryan doesn't come in." Sara walked out of her room, Samo   
followed.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Liz sat up and noticed Zach had his arm around her. "Zach wake up."   
She started to shake him.   
  
"I'm up, I'm up." He sat strait up next to Liz. They both looked around. They   
were in a bedroom a little bigger then the 'weird room' in Liz and Sara's   
house. They were sitting on a king-size bed and that was the only furniture   
in the room. There were no windows at all but the lights were on.   
  
"This can't be good." Liz said standing up and stretching out her back   
like she normally did when she got up in the morning.   
  
"What time is it?" Zach asked.   
  
Liz sat back down next to him and looked at her watch. "4:00."   
  
"To bad we can't tell if it's night time or not."   
  
"Yeah, this really sucks."   
  
"Well I'd get used to it if I were you two." Angelus stepped out of the   
shadows.   
  
"I no you, you're the guy who had the white blood stained shirt on when I   
did that spell." Liz sat closer to Zach.   
  
Angelus smiled, the witch was smart. "You're right and who are you?"   
  
"I'm me and this is him." Liz pointed at Zach.   
  
Angelus smirked. "What's your name?"   
  
"And why should I tell you!?!"   
  
Angelus was holding Liz against a wall by her neck in two seconds. "I'm   
not a very patient person witch so just tell me who you are and I'll be happy   
for now."   
  
"My names Elizabeth." Liz said quickly.   
  
"Thank you." Angelus threw Liz onto the bed just as Zach was getting up.   
She was thrown right into him. They both got up quickly from the position   
they landed in.   
  
"I answered you question now answer mine. Who the hell are you?" Liz   
almost spat.   
  
"My names Angelus Elizabeth and I'm a 243 year old vampire who has you   
to thank for releasing my soul."   
  
"I what?"   
  
"I had a soul and that spell you did released it. Thank you." Liz   
stumbled a little but Zach held her up. "Who's your friend witch?"   
  
Liz looked at Zach. "My names Zachary." Zach said and Liz smiled at him, he   
smiled a little back.   
  
"This is so cute what are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Angelus   
said.   
  
"God no!" Liz said.   
  
"What then?"   
  
"We're just best friends." Zach said.   
  
"Oh and you two must be as close as sister and brother."   
  
"Yeah so?" Liz said.   
  
"I ate my sister." Angelus smirked.   
  
"Well that's-" Liz started.   
  
"Not good at all." Zach finished for her.   
  
"That's even cuter you two are finishing each other sentences."   
Angelus said. "I'd kill both of you right now but Mekare made me swear not   
to." Angelus walked up to them. He stood right in front of Liz. "Well...maybe   
I'd turn you and let you do whatever you want to with him." He said right   
into her face.   
  
"You have bad breath." Liz said. Angelus growled.   
  
"Isn't she just darling?" Mekare asked as he entered the room with   
Spike behind him and a few vamps behind Spike.   
  
"She's so darling I could eat her up." Angelus moved toward Mekare and   
Spike. He stood next to Spike. "I see you two are up?"   
  
"Is it nighttime?" Zach asked.   
  
"Well lets just skip my introduction why don't we and yes it is   
nighttime but Sunday." Mekare took a few steps toward Liz and Zach.   
  
"Why are we still here?" Liz asked.   
  
"Well you see Elizabeth," Liz rolled her eyes. "I need an army and   
good leaders for that army if I want to rule Sunnydale and destroy the world.   
And I think you two, your other friend the blonde guy, Spike, Angelus, Dru,   
Darla, when we find them, and slayer are the perfect leaders for a vampire   
army."   
  
Liz and Zach's eyes were wide. "What?" They both almost yelled.   
  
"That's right and I plan on turning you two or letting Angelus."   
Mekare said as Angelus licked his lips when he looked at Liz.   
  
"And if we don't want to?" Liz said, got shivers from the way Angelus was looking at her.   
  
"You will once you're a vampire."   
  
"Wonderful." Zach muttered.   
  
"Yes it is wonderful isn't it Zachary and it'll be more wonderful   
soon." Mekare smiled at Liz and Zach's worried faces.   
  
"Really?" Mekare, Spike, and Angelus turned to see Sara where the   
vamps had been. "I didn't want to be rude so I quietly staked the vamps   
standing behind you." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Scooby 2 Gang   
  
Chapter Seven   
  
"Nice to see you slayer." Spike started circling Sara smiling.   
  
"So this is the new slayer?" Angelus asked.   
  
"And you better not be thinking of anything Angelus cause this one's all   
mine." Spike smiled.   
  
"I'm not your anything Spike." Sara snapped.   
  
"We'll see about that slayer." Spike growled.   
  
"I don't think she likes you very much Spike." Angelus laughed.   
  
"She will." Spike said.   
  
"On a cold day in hell I will."   
  
Spike laughed.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Rosy said around the same thing."   
  
"Well she knows me pretty well."   
  
"Enough of this bickering children." Mekare drew everyone's attention.   
  
"We ain't your children." Zach said.   
  
"You could be very soon." Mekare looked at him and Liz. "And please do work on your english, make it proper.  
  
"Not good, especially the proper english part." Liz whispered anger in her voice.   
  
"As I was saying you will have enough time to bicker later. Spike make sure   
Sara doesn't get away if you want her so bad. And Angelus make sure Elizabeth   
and Zachary don't try anything before I get back." Mekare started to walk   
past Spike and Sara.   
  
"You won't be going anywhere." Mekare turned to see Liz in full spell mode.   
Eyes bright blue and wind swirling around her.   
  
"And what do you think you know that will stop me?" Mekare asked, not even flinching at the way the way she looked.   
  
"I'm almost done don't move." Liz whispered. Her mouth was moving but she   
wasn't saying anything. "Done." The wind stopped and her eyes went back to   
normal. She smiled. "You were trying to go somewhere."   
  
Mekare walked for the doorway he was almost out but when he reached the   
doorway an invisible force held him back. "What did you do?" He turned back   
to Liz who was smiling innocently.   
  
"I have know clue what you're talking about." She and Zach walked up to him.   
Liz was face to face with him and Zach behind her and Angelus behind him.   
  
"Byes now." Mekare tried grabbing her but she ducked and rolled to the   
doorway, she ran out. Zach ran over to Sara who was ducking punches Spike was   
throwing. He punched Spike hard that sent him into the wall. Him and Sara ran   
out to see Liz leaning against the wall looking like she was about to pass out.  
  
"I think I'm gonna faint." She did. Zach caught her before she hit the   
ground. He picked her up and looked at Sara.   
  
"We should go now." They half ran half-walked to the entrance. "Do you know   
what she did?" Sara asked as they reached the entrance.   
  
"No clue." Zach answered stepping out of the warehouse. "But you know how she   
gets when people she doesn't like use her full name."   
  
"Pissed off."   
  
"Very and Mekare was just pissing her off more when he said he was gonna turn   
as all."   
  
"He said that."   
  
"Well he said was still deciding if he wanted to turn us or let Angelus."   
  
"Who's Angelus?" They walked quickly.   
  
"The other guy in there."   
  
"Oh!"   
  
"And then he said he'd let Spike have you."   
  
"Wonderful!" Sara muttered.   
  
"You read my mind."   
  
"We're gonna have to do some research on this Angelus dude."   
  
"Defiantly and I don't think Liz liked him using are full names either."   
  
"How'd he know them anyway?"   
  
"Who? Mekare or Angelus?"   
  
"Both."   
  
"Well we have no clue what so ever how Mekare knew are names my guess is   
Spike. And Angelus asked us and we answered."   
  
"Liz just told him."   
  
"No he slammed her into a wall then she told him and then he threw her on me   
so then I told him my name."   
  
"Oh! So I'm taking a wild guess and saying he's a vamp."   
  
"A vamp that apparently owes Liz."   
  
"What?" Sara stopped walking. "What has Liz been doing behind my back?"   
  
"Nothing that I know off." Zach stopped next to her.   
  
"How does he owe her then?"   
  
"The reason Mekare got us there in the first place was because he wanted Liz   
to do a spell that would un-do the spell that gave Angelus his soul."   
  
"So he was good and now he's bad?"   
  
"Ding-ding-ding what do we have for her Johnny?"   
  
"And you know this how?"   
  
"Listening to Mekare and Spike talk when they thought I was un-concious."   
  
"Oh!"   
  
"Why are we stopping here?" Zach looked around.   
  
"We're waiting for Ryan to pick us up."   
  
"Oh!" About a minute later Ryan pulled up in his van.   
  
"Hop in!" He yelled. Sara got in shotgun and Brian open the side door for   
Zach.   
  
"What happened to her?" Brian asked seeing Liz.   
  
"We'll explain later." Zach laded Liz down in the back seat.   
  
"Where to me lady?" Ryan asked Sara.   
  
"Are house." Sara looked at him.   
  
"We own a house now and we've been on what one date."   
  
"That wasn't even a date and I mean Liz and my house."   
  
"Oh my apologies me lady."   
  
Sara laughed and looked in the back seat. Brian and Zach were both looking at Liz. "She doing ok?"   
  
"As good as she can get right now." Zach said.   
  
"She's fine." Brian said.   
  
After a few minutes Ryan pulled into their driveway. "Why don't you guys all   
stay here tonight?" Sara yawned.   
  
"I was planning on it anyways." Zach picked Liz up and carried her inside   
with Brian right behind him.   
  
"What time do Liz's parents get home?" Ryan asked unbuckling as Sara did the   
same.   
  
"Her parentals get back this Friday."   
  
"Are they even home for at least a week?"   
  
"Sometimes."   
  
"Do you guys have any idea what they do?"   
  
"Not a clue here and I haven't asked Liz."   
  
"So?"   
  
"So I was thinking maybe-" Sara started but Ryan kissing her cut her off. She   
deepened the kiss. He did the same. They both pulled back at the same time to   
get air.   
  
"Sorry but I've wanted to do that all night."   
  
"Don't be sorry I liked it."   
  
"Is that an invite-" This time he was cut off by Sara kissing him. He   
deepened it this time. She put her arms around her neck. He did the same.   
They pulled back for less then a minute and then started kissing again. They   
did that for a half an hour.   
  
"Oh my god I have to see if Liz is all right." Sara pulled back and rushed   
out of the car. Ryan followed like a hawk. He shut the door that she opened.   
  
"Zach, Bri where are you?"   
  
"In the living room." Sara heard Brian yell. Sara and Ryan walked into the   
living room to see Liz laded on the couch, Zach sitting right next to her on   
the floor and Brian in the chair next to the couch.   
  
"How is she doing?" Sara sat down next to Zach and Ryan sat in the chair next   
to the one Brian was in.   
  
"Well seeing as how she isn't awake yet I have no clue." Zach snapped   
sarcastically.   
  
"Don't be rude." Liz said. They all looked at her. Liz opened her eyes and   
looked around.   
  
"Are you okay?" Sara asked.   
  
"How are you feeling?" Zach and Brian asked at the same time.   
  
"I'm fine and I feel ok." Liz sat up. Sara sat next to her and Zach sat on   
the other side of her.   
  
"What did you do back there?" Sara asked.   
  
"I did a spell I remembered reading in the Magic Box. It trapped vamps and   
other evil things in the room the spell caster did the spell in." Liz   
explained.   
  
"Oh that makes since." Zach said.   
  
"Do you know when it'll ware off?' Sara asked.   
  
"Soon." Liz answered.   
  
"Great!" Sara muttered.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Sara and Ryan walked hand and hand into The Bronze. It had been a week since   
the little incident with Mekare, Spike, and Angelus. When the gang told   
Xander, Tara, and Oz about Angelus Xander totally freaked out. He said that   
Sara wasn't aloud to go against Spike, Mekare, or Angelus by her self for   
now. He also made her train everyday and patrol more. When Liz asked Tara   
about Angelus she told her that she should ask Xander or Oz but she hadn't   
yet.   
  
They spotted Liz and Brian sitting at a six-person table near the back. They   
ran through the crows quickly towards there cousins. When they get there Zach   
sat down by Liz. Sara and Ryan sat on the other side of the table. "So what's   
up with you two?" Brian asked. He was in a dark blue tee shirt and blue   
jeans. His blonde hair looking perfect as usual and he had a pair of tennis   
shoes on.   
  
"Besides the your going out all over school." Liz said. She had on bight blue   
tank top and leather pants on. Her rosy red hair was down doing down to her   
butt and she had black combat boots.  
  
"We're as normal as can get right now." Sara answered Brian. She was in all   
black again. She had a back-less black top and baggy black pants. Her hooker   
boots on as usual and her light blonde hair down reaching around three inches   
below her shoulders.   
  
"As normal as can get that is." Ryan sorta of corrected Sara. He has a gray   
shirt matching his eyes and blue jeans on. His dark hair spiked up as usual   
and he was wearing black boots. "Where were you Zach?"   
  
"What do you mean?" Zach asked confused. He had on a colorful tee shirt and   
blue jeans on. He was wearing tennis shoes and his hair was spiked up similar   
to Ryan's hair but diffidently not the same.   
  
"Well you sat down at the same time as we did." Sara said.   
  
"Oh right! I was getting drink money." He pulled out two twenties.   
  
"Who did you rob now?" Liz giggled.   
  
"That guy over there." Zach pointed to the left. The gang turned to see   
Angelus staring at them. He was in all black.   
  
"Oh shit!" Liz said.   
  
"That was not who I beat at poker." Zach said.   
  
"I think we can see that." Brian said.   
  
"Well hello slayer." Spike sat down next to Sara. Sara, Ryan and Brian turned   
to look at Spike. Spike got two glares from the group. "I thought you'd be   
happy to see me." Spike smiled.   
  
"On a cold day in hell she would for that last time." Liz bluttered without   
looking away from Angelus.   
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Is Rosy your spokes person or something slayer?"   
  
"She's my cousin so I'm giving her the right to say stuff about me." Sara   
glared.   
  
"I'll speak about whatever the hell I want to Sara and you should know that   
and it's called the freedom of speech." Liz smiled. "You should no your   
history Spike you are history unless they don't teach you that kind of stuff   
over there in merry old England."   
  
"Haha Rosy." Spike glared at her but she didn't even glance at her. He turned   
back to Sara. "So slayer if you're done with that sorry excuse for a guy   
sitting next to you maybe you'd like to join me on the dance floor."   
  
"No need to insult your self Spike." Sara smiled. "Ryan would you like to   
join me on the dance floor?" Sara turned to Ryan.   
  
"I'd love to." They got up and made there way into the middle of the dance   
floor. Spike followed them through the crowd.   
  
"Should we go with them?" Brian asked.   
  
"Didn't no you felt that way about Sara Bri." Liz said turning away from   
Angelus.   
  
"Very funny I meant shouldn't we make sure Spike doesn't do anything."   
  
"Sara and Ry and big girls and boys now I think they can handle themselves."   
Zach finally turned away from Angelus.   
  
"Who's a what?" Xander and Tara sat across from Liz and Zach.   
  
"Spike's here and when he asked Sara to leave Ry and dance with him Sara   
turned far way from Spike and asked Ry to dance and now they are but Spike   
followed them on the dance floor it looks like. And Bri said we should make   
sure they're all right but Zach said they were big boys and girls now." Liz   
took a breath.   
  
"Oh!" Tara and Xander said at the same time.   
  
"Yeahs!" Liz smiled. "And Angelus is staring at us." Liz pointed to her left.   
  
Xander and Tara looked at where Angelus was and also saw someone else. "He's   
not a alone." Tara said. Xander eyes were wide.   
  
"How's she?" Liz looked at the brunette standing next to Angelus. She was   
pretty.   
  
"Cordelia." Xander saw Cordelia smile when she saw him looking at her.   
Zach and Brian looked and both of their jaws dropped.   
  
"She's hot." Zach said.   
  
Liz looked between Zach and Brian a few times then at Xander. "I think they   
think she's hot and who's Cordelia?" Liz asked. Zach and Brian both shut   
their mouths.   
  
"She's my old girl friend." Xander noticed that Cordelia was wearing a really   
short skirt and a corset, both black. But that wasn't what had surprised him   
it was that she was all pale and Angelus had his arm wrapped around her.   
  
Tara looked at Xander. "I thought Anya was-"   
  
"Anya wasn't my only girl friend or the first person I slept with.' Xander   
didn't take his eyes off of Cordelia.   
  
Angelus and Cordelia walked over to the four-person table next to the gang's   
table and pushed it into the gang's table. Cordelia sat down on Xander's   
other side and Angelus sat at next to her. "Long time no see Cordy." Xander's   
eyes weren't wide anymore.   
  
"Looking good Xander." Cordelia purred.   
  
"Did you just purr?" Liz asked looking between Xander, Cordelia, and Angelus.   
  
Cordelia looked at her. "Maybe but it wasn't towards you darling." She   
smirked.   
  
"Thank god it wasn't cause I don't go that way, darling." Liz smiled.   
  
"What a shame." Angelus put his head on Cordelia's shoulder. "Cause I know a   
few guys who'd love to see you two." Angelus glanced at Zach and Brian.   
  
Liz made a face. "Ewww."   
  
"What are you doing here?" Xander was still looking at Cordelia.   
  
"I came because Angelus wanted me to and then I remembered you're still alive   
and then I actually wanted to come." Cordelia looked at Xander.   
  
"What the hell did you do to my Cordy?" Xander glared at Angelus.   
  
"She hasn't been yours for a while now Xander." Angelus kissed Cordelia's   
neck.   
  
At that moment Xander blew. He grabbed Cordelia and partially ran to the   
bathroom with her. "What the hell is your problem Xander?" Cordelia hissed   
when they entered the bathroom.   
  
"Right now your sire." Xander pulled her into an empty stall.   
  
"So you figured it out."   
  
"I knew it the moment I saw you two."   
  
"And what are you going to about it?" Cordelia leaned against the door.   
  
"What I used to do." Xander pushed her hard against the door and kissed her.   
  
She kissed back.   
  
"I missed you." He whispered.   
  
"Always missed you." Cordelia said.   
  
They continued kissing while Angelus, Tara, Liz, Zach, and Brian sat at the table.   
  
"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're Angelus." Tara said.   
  
Angelus smiled at her. "Correct! What gave it away?"   
  
"Your face."   
  
"How?"   
  
"Books said you were a demon with the face of an angel."   
  
"And books don't lie do they. I'm gonna guess you and Xander are dating."   
Tara looked a little tooken back. "Thought so and by the way Spike told me.   
You poor thing dating a cheater like him."   
  
"He's not a cheater."   
  
"Then what do you think him and my childe are doing."   
  
"Fighting seeing as how she's a vamp." Liz said.   
  
"You'd think that now wouldn't you Elizabeth." Angelus glanced at her but   
looked back Tara. "He's in love with her always has been and always will be."   
Angelus smiled at the hurt look in Tara's eyes and the face Liz'd made whe he said 'Elizabeth'.   
  
"Don't listen to him Tara he's just a lying bastard who wants to hurt you   
because you're dating Xander." Liz started and didn't see the hurt look go   
away. "I've seen the way he looks at you and they way he talks about you. The   
first time he mentioned you I saw something really, really good flash in his   
eyes." Tara looked at her. "He would never do that he's to kind of a person.   
You know him you've probably known him longer then anyone else in the world."   
  
"He grew up with Cordelia, Willow and probably a few others who are dead." Angelus reminded her.   
  
"That doesn't mean shit you know everything about him he helped you when   
everyone died and you helped him at that time too. You made him think life was   
worth living all over again." Tara opened her mouth to say something but Liz   
continued. "If you wanna know how I know this it's because I snooped through   
his things and asked him questions about you. Trust me he would never do   
anything Angelus is saying he would."   
  
Angelus looked at Liz and shook his head. She was amazing when it came to her   
friends. "He cheated on Cordy with Willow."   
  
"Again that doesn't mean shit." Liz said.   
  
Tara glanced at Angelus and then smiled at Liz. "When he gets back tell him I   
went home and expect to see him soon." Tara got up and walked out of The   
Bronze.   
  
"Why the hell were you trying to break them up?" Liz looked at Angelus with   
hate in her eyes.   
  
"Looks like it's just us Elizabeth." Angelus changed the subject.   
  
Liz looked at where Zach and Brian were, and now weren't there and then back at Angelus. "So?"   
  
"Don't you feel scared?" Angelus smirked.   
  
"Not at all."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because I'm not scared when I'm around people I hate and I really hate you."   
  
"Why what did I do that you didn't let me?"   
  
"What?" Liz looked a little confused.   
  
"You let my soul out so what ever I do, if I turn someone Angel was in love   
with...if I let her turn your cousin's watcher...if I kill every living person at orphanage in Los   
Angelus if I turn or kill your little sister, no matter what it's all your   
fault." Angelus smiled seeing Liz got a little pale. "If you don't get my   
hint I did all of that already."   
  
"You don't even know that I have a little sister." Liz said.   
  
"Her name is Jessie, not short for Jessica and when I killed her she was visiting a friend in   
LA. She had dark blonde hair, light blue eyes, she's almost as tall as you   
are and she just turned 12. She tasted like chocolate and vanilla mixed ice   
cream by the way."   
  
"You bastard."   
  
"Never said I was anything else."   
  
"And Xander would never let anyone turn him."   
  
"Even someone he used to love?"   
  
"I said anyone and the key words in your last sentance were 'used to'." Liz got up and danced though the crowd until she found Sara   
and Ryan. "I'm gonna find Bri and he's gonna give me a ride home." She said into Sara's ear.   
  
Sara turned around to see Liz and saw how pale she was. "Are you okay?"   
  
"I will be soon." Liz danced her way through the crowd to the bar. Sara   
looked at the table they had all been sitting at and saw Angelus with a smirk   
on his face and his eyes following Liz. She ignored her anger and went back   
to dancing with Ryan. Liz found Bri ordering drinks. "Bri I wanna go home."   
  
He turned to see Liz.   
  
"Oh my god are you okay what did that son of a bitch say." Brian stood next   
to Liz.   
  
"I'm fine I just wanna go home. Where's Zach?"   
  
"He's playing darts with losers. I gotta get you home." Brian took her hand   
and led her out of The Bronze.   
  
Mean while Sara and Ryan went to sit at the table Angelus was at, hand and   
hand. "What the hell did you say to her?" Sara sat across form Angelus and   
Ryan sat on the right.   
  
"Nothing much." Angelus smirked.   
  
"Bullshit." Zach sat down on Sara's other side. "When I left she was happy go   
luckyish Liz and when I looked over to see her on the dance floor she was   
really pale and-"   
  
"Scared looking." Sara finished. "I saw her too."   
  
"Well I can assure you that my saying didn't have anything to do with it."   
Angelus smiled.   
  
"Well I can assure you that your sayings might not have done anything but I'm   
pretty dame sure your actions did." Angelus turned to see Xander and Cordelia   
standing behind him.   
  
"Sit down Cordelia." Angelus commanded. She did as he said but was looking at   
Xander the whole time. "What do you think I did?"   
  
"Killed her little sister." Sara's eye flashed with hate.   
  
"And how did you know that?"   
  
"Your childe has a big mouth."   
  
"You would know."   
  
"You killed my cousin." Sara was glaring at Angelus with a lot of hate in her   
eyes. "You son of a bitch." Sara almost jumped across the table but Ryan and   
Zach both held her back. "I will kill you."   
  
"I'm already dead." Angelus stood up. "Come on Cordy we should find Spike and   
go now."   
  
"Afraid I might stake you?" Sara asked.   
  
"Not with all these people around that could die in three seconds." Angelus   
and Cordelia walk though the crowd. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Scooby 2 Gang  
  
Chapter Eight   
  
Sara ducked as the vamp swung at her. "Is that the best you got? You've only hit me once this whole time." She was wearing all black, black baggy pants, black tee, black hooker boots, and her hair was pulled back into a bun with a black ponytail. She even had black fingernail polish on her fingers and toes, black eye liner, and large black hoop earrings.   
  
He swung again sending her to the ground. He lunged for her; right when he was close to her he felt a pain in his heart. He looked down to see a stake there, "Shiite bitch!" he muttered and turned to dust.   
  
"That vamp had a potty mouth didn't he?" Liz asked. Sara turned to where Liz was leaning against a large gravestone. Liz was in all blue, blue (carpenter) jeans, sky blue tank top, blue/white/black/red tennis shoes, and her rosy red hair was pulled back with a blue ponytail and twisted into a bun with blue shop sticks. She even had bright blue nail polish on her fingers and toes, light blue eye liner, and a blue earring in all eight holes in her ears.   
  
"Yep!" Sara walked over to her and leaned against the gravestone next to Liz. It had been two weeks since the run in with Angelus, Spike, Mekare, and Cordelia. Sara and some of the gang, mostly Liz and Ryan had all gone patroling almost every night. Liz hadn't touched one magic book in a week, which had surprised Sara and Tara because they had thought she had really been into the magics. Xander had turned into a read machine. He just read for the past two weeks. This bothered everyone especially Tara.   
  
She knew he didn't like to research that much at all and now all of a sudden he had to read everything he had on Angelus, Spike, Mekare, and Darla. When he wasn't reading Xander was patroling and sleeping and eating, but he did that while he read too. Tara also noticed that he never said anything about his patrols but always asked Sara a lot of questions about her patrols and whoever went with her. Sara had asked Liz how she felt about Brian and Zach and she had said they were like brothers to her.   
  
Sara only asked because she'd noticed Brian staring at Liz a lot. Samo hadn't had any more dreams like she had had. Samo had told Sara not to tell anyone about the dream so Sara didn't expect for Ryan. It slipped when they were patroling and talking about dreams. Sara told Samo that she told and Samo said it was all right because she was planning on telling Ryan because he was her brother anyways. Zach was as normal as could be and blew off some of his jock friends a few times to hang out with Ryan.   
  
This surprised Ryan because they'd never been friends they just happen to each no Brian. Sara and Samo had hung out a lot and got to know each other a lot. Liz was happy about this because she knew Sara needed a Sunnydale best friend and not just a best cousin and boyfriend. Liz had always had Zach and then Brian when she turned 10 and he'd moved to Sunnydale.   
  
"Do you think I should ask Tara what's wrong?" Liz asked as they started to walk around.   
  
Sara stopped suddenly and looked at Liz who was still walking with a worried look on her face. "Liz!" Sara yelled. Liz stopped and turned to face her, still looking worried. "Are you sick?"   
  
Liz looked confused a little but still worried. "No...why would you say or think that?"   
  
"You're asking me if you should ask someone something."   
  
Liz rolled her eyes and they started walking again. "I was just wondering jeez...I was trying not to be so rude as some people think I am."   
  
"Sorry it's just not very you like to ask if you want to share your opinion."   
  
"You think I don't no that...it's just I'm really worried about Tara...she seems so distracted."   
  
"Well, I think if any of us ask her about...her current self it should be you cause you know you no her."   
  
Liz nodded. "I get that. I mean...you know Xander like I know Tara and...like...yeahs so anyways...can we like talk about something else."   
  
Sara smiled. "Only if you promise to ask Tara about what's up with her but in your own words the next time you see her and never use like that many times in a sentence ever again."   
  
"Promise." Liz held out her pinkie. Her and Sara pinkie promised and giggled a little. "So what are we gonna talk about?"   
  
"I don't know...what do you think we should talk about?"   
  
"The three vamps coming towards us."   
  
The vamps were about ten feet away now. Sara pulled out a stake. They stopped about 3 feet in front of Sara and Liz. "Well, looks what is going bump in the night...a tramp and two bitches." Liz smirked.   
  
Sara smiled. "What do you three want...cause unless it's being dust then I really can't help you right now."   
  
"Just came to see how alive and kicking you two are." Cordelia smiled.   
  
"Why?" Liz raised her eyebrows.   
  
"Well, you see," She started circling Sara and Liz. "Spike and Mekare have taking a liking to you slayer and Angelus and Mekare to you Red." She looked Liz up in down when she was standing in front of her. "You remind me of a bad ass Willow."   
  
"And Willow is?" Liz glared at Cordelia.   
  
"Xander's dead best friend and the girl he cheated on me with and Tara's dead girl friend." Cordelia smiled. "God I'm soooo glad she's dead...I always hated her."   
  
"That's a real nice trip down memory lane and all but-" Liz started.   
  
"But when are we going to fight." Sara finished.   
  
Cordelia stood in front of her now, she gracefully raised her hand and snapped it. "Now's good." She lunged at Liz, who screamed when Cordy pinned her on the ground. Cordy stood up with vampire speed. Cordy elbowed Liz in the face when she was getting up. She looked down at Liz's un-conscious body. "Nobody touch the red head or you're worse then dust."   
  
Sara heard Cordy yell while she dust her fifth vamp that night. She had been keeping any vamps from doing anything to her but couldn't get to Liz.   
  
"They just keep coming." She muttered dusting another vamp. She saw that there was about five left...not including Cordelia. Two pinned her to the ground she kicked one in the face and one in the gut at the same time. She jumped up dusted the two vamps and turned to where the others were. But there wasn't anyone there. "Liz!" She yelled. "Liz...Liz where are you...Cordelia if you or anyone other un-dead fuck touch or hurt her I'll rip you piece from piece."   
  
Cordelia smirked hearing the slayers threat as she and three other vamps, one caring Liz walked out of the cemetery they were in.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
  
  
Liz opened her eyes and saw Angelus sitting in a chair drawing something on a large sketchpad. She sat up and found her self in a large bed that had red sheets and red pillows. "Do you like the color?" She looked at Angelus who was staring at her. He smiled at her un-conformable look. She then looked around the room and noticed that it was painted blood red.   
  
"Blood and silk don't really work for me," she ran as fast as she could to the door only to find Angelus standing they're with an evil smile. She opened her mouth to say something or maybe scream but he quickly covered it with his hand so she couldn't speak.  
  
"Shhh," he whispered, "you might wake someone."   
  
She bite his hand that was covering her mouth and started backing up. "No me toque usted fucker, mudo estúpido de la madre de la maldición del dios de la mierda." (AN: in english that means Don't touch me you stupid dumb shit god damn mother fucker.)  
  
Angelus looked confused then realized by the angry look on her face she was saying something bad about him. "What did you just say?" He took a step near her for every one she took back.  
  
"No me toque usted fucker, mudo estúpido de la madre de la maldición del dios de la mierda." She backed right into a wall.   
  
"Do you think you're insulting me?" Angelus was only a few feet away from her.   
  
"Oh trust me you'd soo be insulted if you knew what I was saying English."   
  
"And why don't you tell me?"  
  
"Well that wouldn't be any fun no would it," she could tell she had fear in her voice but she just couldn't not say anything, it just wasn't her, and if he was play a game she was gonna play right back.   
  
"You think you're big and bad," he started, now standing right in front of her, she gave him a 'yeah what about it' look that made him laugh. "Little girl you haven't even seen the good side of the dark."   
  
  
  
At the evil look on his face Liz screamed at the top of her lungs.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Sara walked quickly down the street looking for something to beat on, and get some info. on where Liz was. She broke into a fast run when she saw Ryan and Brian walking far up ahead of her. As she ran she looked at the alleys she was passing, she saw a blonde smoking leaning against the wall in one of them; Spike passed through her mind. She finally catches up with Ryan and Brian, who've stopped because of the loudness her running was causing.   
  
Ryan was the first to notice the worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
Sara gasped for breath, "Liz!"   
  
This got Brian's attention quick, "What's wrong with her? Is she all right? Where is she?"   
  
"Calm down man...we'll find her, let Sara speak first."   
  
"Cordelia took her, an I've got two guesses on to who she took her too." Sara said quietly. Ryan and Brian just looked at her as she quietly told them about her plan to get to Liz. They nodded and started to walk away causally.   
  
Sara took a deep breath and walked as if nothing had happened into the alley where she had saw Spike. Just as she'd planned he was standing right there. Sara rolled her eyes and turned around only to walk straight into someone hard, making her fall on her ass. She looked up into Spike's face.   
  
"Looking for me, luv." He smirked.  
  
"Not likely," She stood up, "more like trying to get away from you."   
  
He laughed and in two seconds had her pinned against the wall. "Missing someone?"   
  
Sara eyes widened, "He's got her doesn't he?"   
  
"Maybe. What you gonna do about it?"  
  
She pushed him away from her. "Go to the place he had her last." She tried to walk away only to be thrown on the ground.   
  
"I'm sure you won't find her there," Spike held her down. "But I'll show you where she is."   
  
"What's the price?" Sara struggled to get up but couldn't.  
  
"How do you know there's a price?"   
  
  
  
"There's always a price with you."   
  
He chuckled. "Okay slayer you got me...all you gotta do when we get there is stay there."   
  
  
  
It's a trap, her mind screamed at her, but she didn't listen. "You promise to let her go?"   
  
"Of course," he smirked.   
  
Sara rolled her eyes. "Fine, get off me and lead the way." She struggled again.  
  
"Now why would I wanna get off you", he kissed he neck.  
  
Sara pushed him so hard he flew off of her. She quickly stood up, and glared at Spike, "I repeat lead the fucking way."   
  
"You didn't say fucking the first time," he started to walk out of the alley with Sara following him.   
  
Sara was now walking in line with him. "I don't give a shit ok...and this would be so much better if we didn't talk."   
  
Spike didn't say anything for a few minutes as they walked through the streets of Sunnydale. Then he put his arm around Sara.   
  
Sara felt him put his arm around her, and pulled out a stake and jumped in front of him, the stake aimed at his heart. His arm wasn't around anymore. "Don't you ever fucking do that again."   
  
"Ohh, you sure to say fuck a lot when you're angry. Do it again slayer, it's turning me on."   
  
Sara jumped away from him. "That's disgusting." Sara took a deep breath. "Where are we going now?"   
  
Spike smiled. "Well there's a back way to get into the factory and a small room right by the entrance, we could always go in there to have a little fun."   
  
Sara's mouth was hanging wide open. "Gross, get your fucking mind out of the gutter. Now tell me where Liz is."   
  
"Ohh, you said fuck again." Spike turned into an alley and Sara followed. "I think I like being the one who's being followed by you."  
  
"Shut up." Sara hissed.   
  
"You gonna make me, luv." He smiled at her.   
  
"Shut up."   
  
He chuckled and turned right.   
  
Sara followed him; she looked down and bumped into him. "What the fuck?" She moved so Spike wasn't blocking the way. She looked at the very tall warehouse in front of her. She was about to step forward when the hairs on the back of her neck stuck up, she felt chills go through her whole body. She turned around and saw Ryan and Brian fighting a good-sized group of vampires. When she tried to move she found she couldn't, she looked down and there was needle in her arm. When had that gotten there, she thought.  
  
Then everything went black.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Sara came to and found she was chained to a wall. With metal of course. What the fuck was going on? She looked around as her vision cleared. She saw Ryan locked in a cage and Brian in another. What the hell, she thought as she got out of the chains holding her. She saw Liz chained to the wall across the room in a similar manner. She was passed out and very pale, she had little cuts on her face and her arms. Please let her be asleep and not dead, Sara silently bagged.   
  
"Don't worry luv she'll live." Someone said as if they could read her mind. She turned her head to see Spike standing there.   
  
Sara tired to break free again but still couldn't. "Spike, what the hell is going on?"   
  
"Don't struggle, you'll break something if you do." He pushed her against the wall.   
  
"Spike?" Sara felt her bones ache, like they'd been broken then fixed and were now being broke again. "Why does everything hurt like this?"   
  
"Don't ask me."   
  
"WHY?"   
  
"Well the reason you're chained up is cause you know one wanted you to-" Spike started as he moved away from the slayer.   
  
"Not me?" Sara's eyes were on Liz.   
  
"Did you know vampires can be brought back to life, you know wit someone's blood here and another's here."   
  
Sara looked like she was going to explode. "Who?"   
  
"The not so great Master and my princess, and Darla, the bitchy slut."  
  
"Who the hell are they?"   
  
"You'll see." He started to walk away.   
  
"Why Liz's blood? Why not mine?"   
  
Spike turned back to her. "Took hers cause she's a virgin witch my dear, and we did take some of yours just not as much as we did from her."   
  
  
  
"But why the hell are you people doing this anyways?"   
  
  
  
"Well as you know Mekare wants an army, and he needs leaders luv, and these folks are purely evil."   
  
"And he wants a purely evil army."   
  
"Bingo."   
  
Sara saw movement out of the corner of her eye and glanced at Liz. The red head had her eyes open but she looked like she didn't even see what was in front of her. "Liz!" Sara yelled. She didn't even notice Angelus and Mekare enter the room.   
  
"Well it's good to see someone of you are awake." Mekare smiled.   
  
"Why are we hear?" Liz whispered, so barley anyone could hear. But everyone seemed to hear her.   
  
Sara looked at her cousin with wide eyes. What had they done to her in the last few hours? Her own voice didn't sound like hers and she was so pale and she didn't look like she was really here. Sara struggled at her chains again.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Zach walked up to Sam and Ryan's house. He had a bad feeling, and not the kind that you get right before a test. He knocked on the door, Sam answered it. She looked a little taken back to see him.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Sam asked quietly.  
  
"Well to have a little fun in the bedroom of course."  
  
Sam's checks went redder then Liz's hair. Which made her look even more innocent then her pj's did. She was wearing red baggy boxers that had pink kisses all over them, and a pink tank top. "That'd be very interesting but I'd like to know what you're really doing here?"  
  
"How do you know that's not what I'm really here for?"  
  
"Because I had one of those dreams again."   
  
"Dreams?"  
  
"One that seemed so real that I knew it was. Ryan, Brian, Sara and Liz are in a warehouse behind an alley. They're in major trouble."   
  
"Do you think you could be more specific?"  
  
"I know the way but I can't explain the way."  
  
"Ahh, okay. You go get dressed in something much more then that," this made Sam frown and look her outfit over. "I'll get Xander, Tara and Oz, hopefully we can get all of them out of here."  
  
"This is what I sleep in you know?" Sam raised her eyebrows.  
  
Zach frowned. "That's a shame, I was hoping you slept naked that way I could just slip in and get some action."   
  
Sam's mouth dropped open as Zach let himself in.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Sara kept struggling at her chains even though it was only causing pain and she was no ware near escape. A few people, from what she could tell on the people part, were gathering a few vials and chanting that made no sense to Sara and just confused her even more. She looked over to Ryan and Brian, they were still passed out. When her eyes landed on Liz she found a pair of bright blue eyes staring at her, with no pupils or funny white stuff around them. Sara couldn't help the chill that she got.   
  
Liz could feel the magic flowing though her, she just didn't know what to do with it. She looked at Sara to see if she knew what to do. By the look in her eyes she had no clue what to do. She sighed and saw Angelus staring at her, she glared at him, she'd say something mean and hateful but her throat hurt. The freaks in the black robes were up to know good she could tell but no one would say that were up to. She didn't feel like talking but couldn't help but break the silence that was killing her.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"  
  
This got everyone's attention, expect for the robed freaks and knocked out Ryan and Brian. She didn't care if people in China heard her, she didn't remember anything from the last few hours, all she remembered is her conversation with Angelus and she didn't like that memory much. Plus all the cuts on her body hurt like hell.   
  
"Well Elizabeth you see I need an army, I think I may have told you this already but you'll just have to hear it again." Mekare said calmly.   
  
Liz rolled her eyes. "Truly evil, do you ever get sick of hearing yourself talk?"  
  
Mekare chuckled. "So very firey."   
  
"It's wonderful, plus she's real looker." Angelus stared at her, especially her eyes.   
  
"As I was saying," Mekare started again which made Liz and Sara rolled their eyes. "I'm building an army and to get a good army I need good leaders, like the slayer, her close family and some of there friends, plus some very evil dead vampires that I know how to bring back. And if I know how to I might as well do it, don't you think?"  
  
"I think you should go to hell." Sara pulled at her chains yet again.   
  
"Well in your state I'm sure you would."   
  
"And what state would that be again asshole?"  
  
"Spike please shut her up." Angelus rolled his eyes.   
  
Spike smirked and started walking towards Sara, "Gladly."   
  
"Don't you dare come near me." Sara growled.  
  
"You know luv you're absolutely adorable when you're angry and pissed."   
  
Liz smirked. "Don't get to excited Spikey it's probably PMS, you know that time of the month."   
  
Spike turned around and glared at the redhead, who glared right back.   
  
"Children please behave, you have to get along all eternity when this is all done." Mekare looked at the small portal forming in the middle of the robed people's circle.   
  
"They ain't your children." The group, with now an awake Brian looked up to see Xander on a top floor with Zach next to him.  
  
At that moment two arrows shot though the air, one hit Spike close to the heart which knocked him to the ground and the other hit Mekare in the right shoulder.   
  
"Keep the spell going." Mekare yelled as Samo and Tara ran into the large room and helped Sara and Liz with their chains, which they oddly had the keys for. They then helped Brian and Ryan, who were now awake, out while Zach, Xander, and Oz were trying to hold off Angelus, Spike and Mekare. Once Sara was un-chained she went to help, as did Brian, Ryan and Liz who didn't get to far. Suddenly the room filled with light and an invisible force went flying though the room.   
  
When everyone could see again most of them were on the floor. Well Sara and Tara were on there knees while Liz was standing but shaking but the rest were against the wall or on the floor. The freaks in black were gone but now there was three other people standing there. The 'Master', Drusilla and Darla, three of the most feared vampires ever. The white hats wasted no time getting out there as fast as they could, the vampires seemed very distracted anyways.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
The Scooby gang stepped into the magic box. Well maybe stepped wasn't the right word for it. Sara and Ryan came in first; they were practically leaning on each other to stand up strait. Then came Liz who had an arm on Brian and Zach, and neither of them could walk a straight line at the time. After that Samo, Tara and Oz actually walked in while Xander trailed behind them with a defeat look on his face. Tara noticed Sam staring at Zach's butt but made it look like she was staring at the ground.   
  
They all sat themselves on tables and chairs across the shop. Sara, Ryan, Sam, and Brain ended up at one table. Liz and Zach were on the steps lying down, eyes barley open. Tara and Xander at a table next to the one with the 'students' at and Oz sitting on the counter by the cash register. They were all pretty tired.   
  
"So what now?" Liz asked eyes shut.   
  
Half the room looked at her and the other half stayed still. "We wait until we know we can beat them." Xander said.   
  
"That's it?" Sara asked, getting glances.  
  
"What do you mean that's it?" Her watcher asked.  
  
"I mean we just wait. What if they attack us before were all 'ready'?" Sara got a sorta worried look on her face.   
  
"Or they attack us all one at a time? What if they pick us all off one by one?" Liz asked.   
  
"They won't," Xander said strictly and a little meanly, "I've dealt with evil for a good many years and I know they'll come in a big group and try to take us all."   
  
"I disagree...."   
  
The group turned towards the door to the Magic Shop, where the cold voice came from. There stood Spike, Dru, Angelus, Cordelia, and Darla; looking very evil and healthy for dead people. There were also about ten minions behind them.   
  
"I think we'd attack when were strong and you're weak." Angelus smiled. "Don't kill anyone just knock them all out, we need them alive,   
  
Liz ran into the backroom as Sara pulled out a stake and the others ran for weapons. Liz grabbed the orb she'd bought, some erbs from the box labeled Soul, a match, and a piece of paper with a long spell that'd restore a vampires soul, the problem was she didn't know which vampire would get the soul and the orb only worked once for a vampire. She quickly put them in place in order for the spell to work.   
  
While the Wicca was doing that her cousin was vamping everything that came at her. The others though weren't having the same luck as the slayer. Samo was knocked out and lying against the wall and Oz had just run out of arrows for the crossbow he'd been firing with. Xander had staked one vamp but the one he was fighting now was winning. Tara was fighting as best as she could but wasn't getting anywhere. Zach, Ryan, and Brian were working as a team and combined were doing as well as the slayer.   
  
Liz took a deep breath and quickly read the spell before her only to be interrupted her a vamp tackling her into the wall. She screamed but no one seemed to hear her, she grabbed the nearest bottle and broke it over top the vamps head. It, the vampire, screamed as holy water melted it's head, then turned to dust. Liz took a glance out at the fighting and noticed her cousin fighting two vamps at once and Spike coming towards her with a weird look on his face.   
  
Sara dusted the vamp but was punched by another one; she kicked him hard in the crotch. She was fighting only on instinct and couldn't think of what to do next. Sara was so into the fighting she was doing she didn't notice Spike walking toward her until she dusted one of the vamps she was fighting.   
  
Sam heard the fighting but couldn't move even though she wanted to. Zach was standing in front of Sam with his favorite sword fighting anything that came toward the knocked out girl. He dusted the vamp he'd been fighting and found the blonde female vampire that a spell had brought here early that night. Darla, the name popped into his head and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Liz, who was in the backroom, eyes a bright blue.   
  
Tara and Oz were fighting Dru as best they could but even though it was two against one, the one seemed to be winning.   
  
Xander, Ryan, and Brian were fighting Angelus and a few other vamps and quickly loosing.  
  
Liz started reading the spell again and was mentally dead set to finish it. She started chanting faster and faster, she was so into the spell she didn't notice her eyes change from bright blue to black.   
  
Sara kicked Spike off of her and stood up grabbing a stake on the ground.   
  
"Having fun slayer?" Spike smirked starting to circle Sara.  
  
"Blast, you?"  
  
"Dancing is always fun as long as your partner participates."  
  
"Huh?" Sara was distracted for a moment and that was all Spike needed. He punched her sending her flying into the wall.   
  
Ryan saw Sara going flying into the wall the grin on Spike's face. He ran and tackled the vampire to the ground only to be thrown next to his girlfriend in a few seconds.   
  
Sara stood up and went to help Ryan when someone pulled her hair and bite into her neck.   
  
Ryan slowly stood as he watched Spike bite into Sara.   
  
Spike pulled back from drinking. "Like that, boy?" He smirked looking at Ryan. "I've got your girlfriend right here," he pulled hard at Sara's hair, "and you can barley move. Can't save her now, can you?" He bite back into the slayer.   
  
Ryan tried to walk but only fell to the hard floor, he knew one of his legs was broken now.   
  
Liz finished chanting and felt the charge and power the spell had gave to her, and was a little disappointed when it was gone.  
  
Sara felt her attacked pull back for the second time but this time they let go of her. She grabbed her neck and turned around and saw Spike curling up into a ball on the floor. She saw her blood on his lips; his eyes were glowing yellowish white. Then suddenly his eyes stopped glowing; she was so distracted she didn't even notice the vamp that tackled her.   
  
Ryan smiled when Sara staked the vamp that had attacked her. He tried to stand again but was grabbed around the neck; he didn't have the strength to scream when someone bite him.   
  
Dru dropped the boy she'd bite; he was still alive she could tell. She smiled evilly at the horrified look on the horrible little slayer's face. "You take something of mine I take something of yours." She said then grabbed the boy on the ground and ran.   
  
Sara ran after Dru but she lost her quickly and then ran back to the Magic Shop to see if everyone was okay. Everyone was there, scratches and bruises but nothing serious. She looked at Spike knocked out on the floor; Xander was chaining his hands together. She glanced around then caught a weird look she couldn't read on Liz's face. "Liz?"  
  
The redhead glanced at her.   
  
"What did you do?" The slayer asked.   
  
The Wicca glanced at Spike then at the slayer then at the ground. 


End file.
